


Declaring War

by SabineFlamingo



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabineFlamingo/pseuds/SabineFlamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey Bartlet has been targeted by the Qumari terrorists before Bartlet's second election and C.J. Cregg is in the wrong place and time when they decide to strike.  Both are held hostage while the rest of the Administration has to put up a front that they have everything under control. Set at the beginning of Season 4, before the Election.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Council Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Zoey and The President have a tiff. A group of Qumari terrorists find their opportune moment.

Zoey was pissed. Her father had gone too far. How could not allow her to go out on the night of her graduation? His 'bad feeling' would ruin what should have been the greatest night of her life. This was also the worst time for them to have this conversation as they exited the motorcade limo. The President was set to speak at a council meeting in D.C. but Zoey couldn't cool off enough to let it go. They had bickered about it the whole way and continued on into the building until Jed put his foot down. After his last word spoken harshly on the matter, she huffed and turned to leave but when the President stops you, no matter how well you knew him, you stopped.

"Zoey." He warned.

"I'm going to the bathroom," She objected before he allowed her to go.

"I want you in your seat in ten minutes." He barked after her, as they all filed into their private box seats in the auditorium.

Charlie watched her go, an uncomfortable look on his face. Abbey had already been seated and hadn't heard most of the argument. She whispered to her husband, who cut off any more conversation about it. The seats fell into a thick silence.

Zoey stormed off. Right now, she couldn't even remember who he was talking to or about tonight and she didn't care about the election. It wasn't easy keeping up on everything he spoke about and emotions were certainly playing a part in her lack of memory. As usual, two Secret Service Agents followed close behind her. At least her father had finally allowed her some space as their argument heated up and came to a head. She had lost and he allowed her some time to cool off.

Despite her anger, she knew why he was always so paranoid but found it hard to give him the benefit of the doubt right now. Somehow, it just didn't make up for the fact that she would miss out on celebrating her graduation day with her friends.

C.J. understood The President's reservations when it came to Zoey's safety, but she also felt for the young girl as the Press Secretary unfortunately eavesdropped on the latter part of the conversation. On stage, a man spoke about Healthcare reform policy in which the President would answer in a speech of his own so he was not in the mood to argue with his daughter.

Danny Concannon had noticed the tiff between father and daughter as he had stood outside with a few other reporters waiting for the motorcade with a pen and notepad. Once the First Family members made their way toward their seats, he slipped back inside as the current speaker continued. He couldn't hear what was being said between the President and his daughter, but their body language spoke volumes. When Zoey Bartlet walked out, she didn't head for the bathrooms, but for the door he was standing beside. He made room by clearing the door for her and two Secret Service Agents. Soon after, C.J. quietly stood and followed after placing a hand on the President's shoulder and whispering something to him. He couldn't help but admire her tall form as she walked toward him. Their eyes connected for a moment and, as always, he envisioned kissing her. He never expected it, however, and this moment was no different. With practiced ease, she passed him with absolutely no readable expression as their eye contact broke. The disappointment he felt whenever C.J. left a room he was in was not new to him.

"Zoey." C.J. called, chasing after the fast paced daughter of the President and the girl turned, her eyes brimming with tears and her face red.

"Did you come to fetch me and make sure I was in my seat in ten minutes?" She asked, obviously on the defense now at the far end of the parking lot, leaning on a fence. There was a wooded area behind her. It was a beautiful Indian Summer day in late October.

C.J. shook her head, "Not until you feel like it." She promised, "Look I'm not going to tell you that he's wrong or right, but you have to know by now that this has never been an easy or clear cut issue. You were in the line of fire less than two years ago."

Zoey calmed down, not only because C.J. wasn't going to drag her back inside, but also because she was making sense, "I know, but I just want this one thing. I have had agents following me around for years and I haven't grumbled. Hell, they can still follow me around during whatever graduation party I have, but I should be able to go to one." She ended passionately.

"Maybe you can strike a deal with him after this meeting." C.J. suggested, putting both hands on the fence and looking into the woods. She didn't really wanting to take either side of the issue. She gave the young woman a sidelong glance,"You should wait until his fuse is longer and _not_ before a speech to talk to him again."

"Yeah? And when would that be?" Zoey shot back, but the wind was out of her sails by now.

She seemed to consider C.J.'s words and was about to suggest they go inside as another Agent walked outside to find out what was holding them up. Spotting them so far away, he began to walk briskly toward then. Just as Zoey looked up at him a soft blasting sounded and he fell to the ground. C.J. whirled around to see the fallen Agent and turned back to Zoey. The other two agents who had been flanking them the whole time swarmed toward Zoey and C.J., speaking urgently into their earpieces. A huge wave of applause drowned out whatever they were saying to the Agents inside. The Agents on the perimeter began to run toward the Hall, however.

More silenced shots and C.J. grabbed Zoey's hand, pulling her toward the door. They ran, C.J. expecting another shot, expecting to be killed really. It never came. They almost reached the door and C.J. thought for a moment they might make it inside. A man completely covered in black except for his eyes cut them off. C.J. stopped just in front of him, pulling Zoey behind her and backing away. Zoey's grasp on her hand was suddenly gone and she found herself surrounded by three men in black. She whirled around to see one of the men holding Zoey tightly in his grasp. Each had an automatic weapon in their hands.

Two of the men began speaking in a language that C.J. couldn't understand. She could guess what they might be discussing, however as three black cars pulled up at break-neck speed. They just wanted Zoey and were wondering if they ought to kill her or take her too. One of the car doors opened and Zoey was whisked inside.

C.J. found her voice, "Help!" A large hand covered her mouth and she was pulled toward the vehicle. Her blue eyes focused on the door, hoping to see a whole army of Secret Agents file out and somehow stop this insane encounter that fell upon them so quickly. What she was Danny Concannon's face.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Danny sighed as the applause began. He checked his watch. Just as the applause began to die down, he heard a cry for help. He knew it was the sound of C.J.'s voice. Peeking out from the door, his eye widened when he took in what he was seeing. C.J. was being forced into a car. Zoey's stricken face could be seen peeking out of the car. Instinctively, he rushed forward, opening the door. Bullets sprayed toward him and he ducked back inside. The entire room went into a panic as gunfire pounded against the building. Everyone would miss the squealing tires as the cars took off.

Danny checked his body and found no injuries. By the time the shots stopped and he got up, he was being pushed away by agents rushing outside. Ushered quickly toward another exit, he kept looking back, kept hoping to see Agents with C.J. and Zoey in tow having pulled them from the cars and almost certain horror that awaited them if they were taken away. By the time he was at the opposite back exit, he realized how unlikely that was.

Josh was down behind his seat after the gunfire began and he watched President Jed Bartlet pulled in the other direction by his own Secret Service Agents, "Where is Zoey?" The President objected, pulling away, "She said she was going to the bathroom."

"We'll get her, but, Sir, we need to get you out of the building immediately." The Agent answered.

Abbey looked stunned and objected even more furiously than her husband, "We are not leaving without her."

"We have to, Ma'am, I'm sorry." Given little choice, the First Lady and The President were practically strong-armed toward the back exit.

The exit was blocked until the President went through it, then everyone could follow at a later time. He was put inside the limo and it drove off even as he was objecting. Josh and the rest of the staff were next and, even in the confusion, made it back to the White House without incident. It was a credit to how well trained the Secret Service Agents were in time of crisis. Josh hit the ground running and as soon as he got out of the limo, he rushed toward the Oval. When he arrived, he noted that everyone else seemed to know where to go too. Leo, who hadn't been at the meeting, and Toby, and Sam were already there, "What the hell happened?"

The President entered looking stricken. Abbey Bartlet, the First Lady was not far behind him. She had been crying.

Leo began, "Qumarian terrorists are thought to have been the culprits of the attack. Intelligence tells us that of the thirty nine Qumarian citizens that have received Green Cards in the US within the past two years, eight suddenly fell off the radar a few hours ago."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Four Secret Service Agents are dead, another two are in critical condition-" Leo began.

"Shouldn't C.J. be in on this meeting, sir?" Toby inserted, remembering how she had been left out of another meeting of a severe nature before briefing the press and was offended that she hadn't been trusted with the information.

There was a silence for a moment.

"She hasn't arrived yet from the Council Hall." Leo confirmed, "In the confusion, the Agents couldn't locate her right away and needed to get the President to safety."

"She was with Zoey. She hasn't come back either." It was the first time the President spoke and they all turned to him. Abbey's tears began again.

"We're waiting on word from the Secret Service once they finish evacuating the building." Leo chimed in, "They were just lost in the crowd, they'll be here shortly." His voice sounded calm and reassured everyone momentarily.

There was a knock at the door and Leo went to answer it. Anyone who would disturb the Oval Office now would be important. It was Charlie and Ms. Fiderer. Behind them was Danny Concannon looking wretched.

"What is it?" Leo asked either Ms. Fiderer or Charlie.

It was Ms. Fiderer who answered, "Mr. McGarry, Danny says he saw what happened over at the Council Meeting, he was brought back here by the Secret Service."

Leo waved Danny inside and the whole room looked at him, willing him to give them good news. He hesitated a moment but knew he would couldn't give them what they so desperately wanted, "Zoey Bartlet and C.J. were outside. I saw at least three men with automatic weapons pull C.J. into a black car. Zoey was already in the car."

Ron Butterfield entered the room almost immediately, not giving anyone time to react to Danny's words, "Sir, we have reports of a chase. Your daughter may be in the car they're pursuing."


	2. It All Happened So Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C.J. and Zoey find themselves in a dire situation while The White House struggles to find a solution.

It all happened so fast. Only a few seconds and their entire situation had changed. It seemed impossible. Zoey was breathing rapidly, almost hyperventilating. C.J. was trying to keep calm but found that most of her body was shaking. The voices around her were muted in her panicked perception but the three men were very clear in her vision. One sat on the other side of Zoey and the other two seemed to be arguing in the front. The three cars were driving at a break neck speed. She linked her arm with the frightened Zoey who looked up gratefully at the touch.

C.J.’s mind seemed to catch up with the situation all at once. There was a cellular phone in her pocket. The Secret Service had to be in pursuit. She looked down at Zoey whose eyes were filled with tears. Behind them, the other two cars sped and C.J. heard more of the foreign language on a radio. They made a sudden turn as did one of the other follow vehicles but in a different direction. Now she understood. With such a late response, anyone following immediately would have few resources and splitting cars would force them to choose only one or two to follow. As it was, C.J. saw one Secret Service vehicle still in pursuit of them and felt a surge of hope in her chest. 

The men in the second car began shooting on the Secret Service car causing them to swerve dangerously at the high speed. Both C.J. and Zoey ducked down, covering their heads. The pursuing vehicle had no idea which car contained the President’s daughter and could not rightly shoot back. More gunfire and the inevitable accident happened and the Secret Service car spun out of control and into a ditch. The fleeing black vehicle careened around onto another road and Zoey and C.J. (as well as their captors) had to hold on to something. Once the car was on a straight track again, C.J. looked around and, with a sinking feeling, saw that they were completely alone.

Zoey seemed to be in a daze as they continued to drive fast, further away from safety. The driver suddenly slammed on the breaks, making Zoey’s stomach do a flip. They were hauled out of the car by even more men and roughly ushered to another waiting vehicle which looked nothing like the black car they were just in. Its red door opened and both C.J. and Zoey had to step up into a large SUV. It would blend in with traffic perfectly and C.J.s heart dropped with sudden hopelessness. This time, she and Zoey were not in the same seat and both were flanked by two men on either side. She wished she had used her cell phone in the other car and perhaps they could have been traced. She tried to memorize where they had gone and how far, but they were taking so many turns and back roads that she soon lost her way. They finally pulled into the driveway of an old farmhouse seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Cornfields surrounded it for miles. 

Commanded out of the car at gunpoint, the two women were herded inside and searched. C.J.s phone was found easily and destroyed. Zoey had one of her own which met the same fate. The car drove away and C.J. was led into one room while Zoey’s captors kept pushing her forward.

“C.J.!” Zoey called, struggling.

“Just cooperate with them, Zoey.” C.J. warned, the only advice she could give. Little else could be exchanged between them as the door was closed behind her. She faced a man who was sitting at a desk. Taking in the room that might have been a bedroom at one time, it now resembled cluttered office.   
“Who are you?” The heavily accented man asked, standing slowly, his hands planted on the desk.

This answer was crucial. If she lied and said she was just a bystander, they would probably kill her. If she told them, they might deem her unimportant and kill her anyway, “I’m the White House Press Secretary.” She confessed, her voice shaky. When he didn’t answer, she added, “I’m a Senior Staff member at the White House.”

“You are important?”

She couldn’t very well play down her importance, “I’m an important member of the White House Staff, yes.”

He nodded to the men behind her and she was whisked away again up a flight of stairs and into another room that could have also been a bedroom but had been gutted of any furniture, but a few old blankets lay on the floor. It had also been boarded up and looked to be designed specifically to keep someone in. Zoey stood in the corner, her wrists now tied in front of her. 

Her guard pointed the gun at C.J. and made some command. The second man in black put her hands in front of her and roughly tied her wrists together with twine before walking out, leaving them with one armed guard.

~~~

The Situation Room had been a scurry of activity for the last twenty four hours, and red eyed personnel looked up as Assistant Secretary of Defense, Bob Slattery entered and addressed the President, “Sir, we just received word that Senator Luscious Blackburn was taken from his home in Rhode Island.” he announced. “There was an attack on Congresswoman Annette Jeffrey and CIA Agent Don Calhoun. In the two attempts, the attackers were killed.”

“Oh, God. When? By the Quamarians?” President Bartlet asked.

“Senator Blackburn disappeared less than an hour ago, the dead men look to be Qumarian, yes.”

“I want police protection on every Senator and Congressman in the country.” President Bartlet then turned to Leo, “What do they want?”

“Any number of things, Mr. President.” Was Leo’s only possible answer, “We’ll know soon enough.”

~~~

Hours after C.J. and Zoey were brought in, the door opened again and C.J. recognized the Rhode Island Senator. What the hell was going on, she wondered. As far as she could tell, they had been in the room for about a day, finally succumbing the sitting against the wall, unable to stand anymore. The guard had been changed out twice but the room was so dark and quiet that it was difficult to stay awake after the exhaustion of panic. 

She and Zoey were brought to their feet and Zoey struggled and whimpered as a knife appeared in the hands of one of their jailors. The twine around her wrists was cut as was C.J.’s and they looked up at their captors, confused. C.J. was turned around, her back to the man with the knife, her arms pulled behind her and her wrists tied behind her. By the time she was secure again, Zoey and Senator Blackburn were as well. Two more men entered and motioned for them to follow. All three hostages were led outside where Zoey and C.J. had to squint against the sunlight. At least one night had passed, the sun was seemingly on the rise. Late morning, C.J. tried to guess. 

Seven or eight men surrounded them now as they walked further out into the plain grassy field behind the house. A video camera was set up on an easel with someone standing behind it, operating it. C.J.’s stomach did a flip and her heart pounded furiously. The three American government faces were forced on their knees in front of the camera. Looking up, C.J. saw the red light on the camera blink on. In her peripheral vision, a handgun was drawn by one of the terrorists who then moved behind them. He pointed it at them in turn, finally resting it on the back of her head. She felt the blood rush from her face and grew light-headed. It was no great mystery that they were about to be executed on camera and shown to the world.


	3. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Qumari terrorists release a video and the White House Staffers are forced to watch it as the only way to know what's become of the hostages. Left in the dark, Danny finds his own way to get information.

“The Qumarian Sultan claims this is an independent act of terrorists and adopt no part in it, sir.” Leo was telling the President in the Oval Office, “He is concerned that America’s relationship with him is in jeopardy.”

The President chose not to respond, he was certainly willing not only to break alliances at this point but to drop a bomb on Qumar if it got Zoey back safely. He knew he couldn’t make these kinds of decisions right now, he was far too biased to continue acting as President he knew. He was not yet ready to admit it, “Where are the fireworks?” He asked Leo.

“Sir?”

“Terrorists want the world to know what they’ve done, want us to see what kind of power they have over the United States, so why haven’t they showcased it yet? Where are the demands, the gloating?” He was shouting at this point.

“It’ll come soon.” Leo said in a low voice, trying to keep the President from losing it completely.

“And how the hell was there such a slow response on these Qumarians going off the radar?”

“They acted very quickly, sir. This plan was months in the making.” Leo tried, but knew as well as anyone that it wouldn’t be enough to quell the President’s anger.

“How could they have gotten away, Leo?”

“They waited for just the right moment.”

“Meaning they have been following us for God knows how long.”

“Yes, sir.” Leo paused, “Sir?” He asked, his voice more gentle.

President Bartlet looked up, noticing a difference in tone.

“If a video or pictures are released, do you want me to see it first?”

The President knew what his friend was asking. Did he want to watch his daughter die on a video without knowing it was coming?

“No, I want to see it immediately.”

~~~

Danny sat on the couch in C.J.’s office and, for the first time since he sat down, the fish caught his eye. The little goldfish swam happily around the miniature Whitehouse sitting on a bed of red white and blue rocks. He gave the tiniest smile at the memory before the sorrow of what happened took over again. Finally, he heard what he had been waiting for, Toby Zeigler walking to his office. He stood to meet him in the hallway.

Toby started, “Danny, you’re not supposed to be hanging out back here.”

“I know.” Danny looked at the ground, “I just wanted to ask you to keep me updated.”

“You know I can’t do that, the details can’t be in the papers, it could risk-” Toby began, but was cut off. He picked up his pace a little.

“I’m not looking for the scoop, Toby.” Danny said, his voice irritated by the implication and matching Toby’s fast walk.

Toby sighed, “I know.” There was silence for a moment, “I’ll keep you informed as much as I can, Danny.”

Having gotten what he wanted, Danny let him go. Sighing, he knew that he would still probably be the last to get any information. He slipped back into C.J.’s office, listing sources he could go to in his head. This was far over his head though, it was over the heads of the CIA and anyone in the West Wing. He knew he should pursue his sources anyway, as much as they were dead ends, but he couldn’t seem to tear himself away from her office.

Danny started, realizing that he must have been in his dazed state for several moments. What had gotten him out of it though? He heard Josh’s assistant speaking urgently.

“The Qumarian terrorists have released a video.” She told Josh as they sped by, “They want the Senior Staff in the Oval Office.” She was clearing calling after him and had stopped following.

Danny stood and Donna saw him. A look of horror crossed her face as she realized he must have heard.

“I’m not going to leak anything.” Especially not if it endangered lives…especially not if it endangered C.J.’s life, if he was truly honest with himself.

Toby arrived, also on his way to the Oval Office for the meeting. He stopped when he saw Donna and Danny and gave them both suspicious looks.

“Toby…” Danny's voice pleaded softly.

Toby gave him a look, realizing that he must have already known of the meeting that was about to happen, “You know I can only give you so much.”

“Can you just tell me if…”

“Yeah.” Toby promised before walking away briskly.

Toby was the last to arrive in the Oval. The President was clearly distraught and Abbey Bartlet stood by his side, crying.

Leo handed each of them a small stack of papers, “This is the translation of the video. The President and I have already viewed it and we want to warn you about what’s on it before we go on.”

Danny waited only long enough for Toby to be out of sight before rushing to his own office. The Qumarian terrorists would not just release a video to the CIA where it could be hidden. Even if it was online for only a few moments before the government blocked it, someone had it, someone had copied, downloaded, or saved it and Danny had to find it.

~~~

The Oval Office had been sealed tight for the last hour. It had only taken Danny that long to find the video and translation and he had paid a large price for it. It always amazed him how a secret could never be kept. Someone was always watching, recording, and selling, which is how Danny stayed in business. Only a handful of people knew what was on the video and Danny was about to add himself to that list. His hand was on the mouse and the cursor over the ‘play’ button. He stared at the blank video screen, preparing. Finally, he clicked play.

The video quality was poor as expected. Two terrorists stood before the camera in an office-like room. One was sitting in an office chair and he spoke English with a thick accent, “America is the cesspool of all that is unholy. We are commanded by God to destroy those that are abominations to God. Men do not take control, women are whores, and no one loves God. We show you the power of God and you deny him. We are commanded to destroy unbelievers.”

The video blacked out for a moment, then flicked back on. The scene had changed to the outdoors now. Danny noted where the sun seemed to be and guessed this to have been a few hours ago. Checking his watch, he noted that it was early evening now. C.J. could have been dead for hours. He swallowed and focused back on the video.

The first person he saw was the Rhode Island Senator, then C.J. came into the frame and Danny’s heart sped up. Her face was ashen. Zoey, who looked as if she had been crying, came in last and each had their hands bound behind them. They looked weary and frightened, but not injured. He watched with wide eyes, leaning forward.

Several remarks were made in a foreign language and Danny looked down at the translation. The words ‘whore’ and ‘infidel’ were spoke several times. The Senator was placed in the most central location of the camera while C.J. and Zoey were on his right and left respectively. They were all forced to their knees. Danny felt bile rise from his stomach. He wasn’t sure he wanted this video in his possession anymore. Getting news from Toby that C.J. had been killed was one thing, it was an entirely different experience to actually watch it.

When the gun came to rest behind C.J.’s head, Danny had to pause the video. His hand gripped the desk and his breathing had quickened. He blinked back tears and looked back up at the video, terrified to play it.

“Hey, Danny.”

Danny jumped and moved to hide the video quickly. Turning, he saw another White House reporter, Katie. “Yeah?” He asked, his voice thick.

“What do you know about the recent kidnappings?” She asked him but he barely heard.

“Uh, I don’t know anything more than you.” He lied.

“Danny, what’s wrong?” She asked, noticing that he seemed upset and his face was pale.

“Nothing, I just need some sleep.” He tried to hide his shaking hands by rubbing them over his face.

“You sure?”

“Yes.” He said, more firmly than he might have in any other situation.

She got the hint, “Alright, I’ll keep my ears open for news.”

Danny nodded and muttered OK as she walked away. Slowly, once he was sure she was gone, he turned back to his computer and pushed play.


	4. Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White House Staffers are rocked by the video released by the terrorists and The President considers handing over power to the next in line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this is taken directly from the exquisite script of Twenty-Five. I do not own any of these characters or those parts.

_“Infidels,”_ The tall thin man behind C.J. began speaking and Danny had to turn back to the translation notes for the next part.

 _“We show our faith in God and we demand that our fellows be freed from your American prisons where they are not allowed to praise God. We want their release to be broadcast on your news stations, we want to answer questions to American reporters, we want your people to know what their President is doing and why.”_ He moved back and forth along the line of hostages, aimed his handgun, and shot with no hesitation. Danny jumped and his heart ached as C.J. gave a cry and tried to turn away. Right beside her, the Senator dropped to the ground face down. Even with the bad video, Danny could see the bloody wound in the back of his head. He didn’t move again.

By now, Zoey was sobbing and C.J. looked as if she couldn’t breathe. Both were hauled to their feet and ushered away.

_“We will send instructions. You have two days.”_

The screen went black. For several moments, Danny just stared at his computer. He took the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and stood. Hiding the video deep in the files of his computer, he rushed out of the press office. By the time he reached Toby’s door, the Senior Staff were back in their offices, their meeting apparently over.

Toby looked like Danny felt. He looked up at the reporter, having been staring at his desk, “I can’t tell you much, Danny.”

Danny stayed silent for a moment, “Is anyone looking at the video for clues to where it might have taken place?”

“Of course.” He wouldn’t look Danny in the eye and Danny knew he would be going crazy right now if he didn’t already know the truth. Toby took his lack of response to mean something else entirely and his eyes narrowed, “You have the video, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Danny answered after a moment. They wanted an American reporter. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor, knowing that he was crazy. “If the President-”

“No.” Toby interrupted.

“I would volunteer-”

“We do not negotiate with terrorists and we definitely don’t put more Americans in danger by negotiating with terrorist.” Toby said firmly.

Danny heard the unspoken, ‘drop it’ and nodded, “Okay.” He said grimly before walking away.

~~~

Agent Ron Butterfield was briefing the President again and they were all sitting in the Oval Office. Abbey pressed close to her husband. The Agent was going over what most of them already knew, as so little new information had been gathered, “Metro police have had roadblocks around Georgetown and they've already closed down the Key Bridge, Memorial Bridge and Route 29. FBI's putting up a command post at OEOB and the CIA and Diplomatic Security are wired to the Ops Center. We're gonna begin questioning now-”

The President didn’t seem to be listening all that closely, “Do you have my older daughters? Do you have Ellie and Elizabeth?”

Ron nodded, “Yes, sir.”

Leo said in a gentle voice, taking a piece of paper given to him by Ron, “Faxes have been coming in with the exact demands. Release Uzma Kalil, Ahmed Mansour and Barmak Essa from the Islamabad maximum-security prison. The President will announce on television that the United States will abandon its military presence in Qumar. Now, the analysts say Qumar's Mufti made a call for martyrdom operations last week, using phrasing that's almost identical to the next passage and named those three prisoners. Two years ago, a Bahji cell kidnapped the sons of the prime minister of Eritrea in exchange for close to a hundred of their prisoners.”

“What happened to them?” The President wanted to know.

Leo swallowed hard, unwilling to answer.

Abbey spoke up then, standing, causing the President to stand along with her, “I'm gonna make a direct appeal. They'll turn on the cameras when I go into the briefing room. I'll make a direct appeal.” BY now, everyone was standing.

Leo shook his head, “Mrs. Bartlet, please.”

Abbey screamed now, “I'm the mother!”

The President took her shoulders, trying to hug her, “Abbey, you can’t.” His wife began to cry on his shoulder.

~~~

Another day had passed and they were being moved. C.J. was discouraged by how the Qumari terrorists were doing everything right in order to stay under the radar. This plan had been well executed and thought out to the smallest detail. Some were staying behind to do something with the body of the Senator, she didn’t want to know what. Zoey was clearly in low-grade shock and was having trouble keeping it together. C.J. was hardly doing better but she was being as calm as she could muster for Zoey’s sake.

It was dark outside as they were moved to yet another car of a different make and model. They encountered little traffic and C.J. guessed that it must be in the middle of the night. Even DC was busy late, but the Qumarians would not take a chance by moving them on populated streets. The streets became less rural but they stayed on side roads. Soon, she recognized that they were in Laurel, Maryland, a mere twenty five miles from D.C. They turned off of road after road until she saw what appeared to be an overgrown and abandoned campus. After a few moments, she recognized it as the remains of Forest Haven Asylum. They drove the car to one of the back buildings where they seemed to have a waiting camp. Inside the debilitated structure, a room had been cleared out. If they were to film here, it would be recognizable to the CIA and C.J. wondered if there wasn’t a flaw in their plan on this front. She hoped so.

After they were locked in a room with no windows, probably an old patient room, this time with no inner guard, C.J. began to wonder what was going on in the West Wing. She ached in sympathy for the President, who was probably having an aneurysm.

“C.J.?” It was Zoey’s weak voice from a debilitated chair in the corner of the room. The First Daughter hadn’t spoken in hours.

“Yeah?” C.J. answered gently.

“Where are we?”

“It’s an abandoned hospital.” She said, simply, trying to keep the creepy factor out of the history of the place.

“They’re coming to get us, right?” Zoey pleaded suddenly.

C.J. didn’t want to lie to her, but taking away all confidence and giving the young girl her own feeling of hopelessness would do no good either, “I can guarantee you that they’re doing everything they can to find us.” She answered.

“I know.” There was a long pause before Zoey got up the courage to ask, “Do you think they will?”

“Yes. Because they won’t stop looking until they do.” C.J. answered immediately. Finding them in time was another matter altogether. They had only a few hours left for a response from the President.

~~~

The President and Leo walked briskly out of the situation room, “I don't know what to do about the military options. Nancy's making good points. Sorry about the confusion in there. I know we practiced that.”

Leo was as reassuring as he could be, but knew that his president was speaking the truth, “We're doin' fine.”

The haunted voice came back at his friend, “I don't think so. I need you to tell me now. Do you think she's already dead?”

There was no hesitation, “I absolutely do not.”

President Bartlet sighed painfully, “If they show me a picture of her alive and tell me to aim cruise missiles at Tel Aviv, they're counting on the fact that a father…”

“But you wouldn't.” Leo tried.

The President faced his friend head on, “I might.”

Leo lowered his voice, “There are people around you who won't let you.”

The President went on anyway, “How about a picture, they've got a knife to her throat, get out of Saudi Arabia?”

Leo didn’t know how to comfort his friend, “You shouldn't think of images like that.”

The President scoffed, “All I _can_ think of are images like that.” Then he cut off Leo before he could say anything more, “Leo. Please listen to me. Did Fitz give me target recommendations a little while ago?”

“Yes, sir. He wants to attack the bases.”

The President paled, “I don't remember having the conversation and I don't know what targets he wants to hit. Did I green-light the targets?”

“Of course not. Mr. President, no one is expecting you to keep the United States out of a war tonight. Me and Nancy and Fitz are standing right next to you. When you get information, you don't need to remember it. And we're standing right next to you when you give orders. You're not gonna hurt anybody.”

President Bartlet face became even more drawn than before, I know it's a strange time to bring this up but I forecasted this once. I made up a scary story a few years ago for Zoey so that she'd take her protection seriously, and I went too far. And I scared her. And she cried. This was the story. Leo, the people you just named don't have the legal authority to stop me from doing certain things and some of them would go to jail if they didn't follow my orders. Very quietly, I want you to assemble the Cabinet. I want you to call the Speaker of the House.”


	5. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny plans to take matters into his own hands. The President makes the decision to step down. C.J. and Zoey are out of time.

Gunshots woke both C.J. and Zoey a few hours later. Still bound, they had tried to sleep, leaning up against the wall. There was no way of knowing how many hours had passed, but C.J. felt stiff all over so she guessed it had been a few of sitting on the floor. They both struggled to their feet, preferring to be standing for whatever was coming.

Zoey felt her chest flare with hope. Surely they had been found, they were going to be saved! More muffled shouting, more gunfire could be heard, more time passed allowing doubt to slither into her mind. C.J. also found herself praying that the reason for the upheaval was American troops here to rescue them. The healthy skepticism that she often practiced made her wonder, however. When they heard footsteps outside the door, C.J. moved in front of Zoey and stepped back. Even American soldiers had no idea where they were being held and friendly fire was always a possibility. The door slammed open and one of their captors, not an American soldier, rushed towards them with a gun, shouting orders. 

Without understanding and with no time to be disappointed, they were led from the room. Another man was outside waiting for them and pushed them forward hastily. C.J. quickly realized that they were being taken outside. It seemed even more unlikely that if there were a military attack that they would flee instead of trying to hold up. In the chilly night air, her eyes already accustomed to the dark, she saw two teenage boys being marshalled away from them. With a gasp, she watched as they were shot down a short distance away. Zoey screamed.

“Shut her up.” Came the only voice C.J. had heard among their captors in English. She thought she had heard others call him Riyad. He was tall and muscular with a strong nose and deep set eyes. The command to keep Zoey quiet was directed at her.

C.J. turned to face him, “What’s going on?” she asked him instead.

He gave her a severe look, “You will not ever question again without consequence. I will not tolerate being disrespected by a woman, let alone a whore American woman, you go where I tell you.”

C.J. once again realized how precious free speech and equal rights were and was once again stirred by the plight of women who had to live in fear and servitude to men like this. More shots turned her attention away. Her stomach churned at the thought of the young lives lost so pointlessly and she may likely never know who they were or why they died. Before she knew it, they were sitting in another car. Zoey stared into the upholstery and C.J. realized that she might be in some state of shock. 

The English speaking Qumari man sat with her and gave her a smile, “Your President has fallen. Even he knows he is not strong when we interfere. God is on our side.”

C.J. almost asked what he meant, but his earlier threat rang in her head. Her unspoken questions must have been clearly written on her face, however because Riyad chuckled before answering them, “He has stepped down, no longer the leader of America.”

~~~

“Sir,” Leo entered the President’s study that now contained the former President, “I just ran this past Walken as well.” Walken was a Republican and The Speaker of The House, now acting President. “There are reports of a slaying tonight in Maryland. Three teenage boys were found shot to death at the abandoned campus of Forest Haven Asylum. The ammunition was the same caliber used to kill the Secret Service agents at the Council Meeting. We’re running ballistics to be sure but it looks like this was a holding point that got compromised by vandals. The boys had spray paint on them and the local police say they have a tough time keeping young trespassers off the site.”

Jed was listening but didn’t want to ask for the next bit of obvious information, “Any evidence to suggest that they were alive there while being held?”

Leo said immediately, “There is no evidence that either one has been injured.”

Jed nodded allowing Leo to assure him and trying to fight the awful images that played in his mind, “We’re running out of time.” He observed softly. 

“We’re going to call them in the next hour and try and negotiate something, it will give us more time.”

They both knew that any promises made could not be kept. Promising to abide by the demands and actually following through were very different. Odd were that the Qumarians knew they might try to buy themselves time with a false negotiation. It was risky but they had few choices.

~~~

Danny’s heart was pumping hard. Once Leo’s office was vacated and Margaret had stepped away, he slipped inside. He kept telling himself that what he was doing was a Federal offense and compromised national security. He grabbed the stack of papers on Leo’s desk and sifted through them quickly, fumbling nervously. He found a fax with a phone number on it, took a snapshot with his phone, replaced the papers as he’d found them, and quickly vacated the office. A bead of sweat formed on his brow as he quietly closed the door. He had never done anything like that but time was running short.

He walked fast, scribbling on his note pad. Leaving the note on Toby’s desk, he left the White House.

~~~

Their third move was not nearly as organized as the first two. For some reason C.J. took hope in this but her mind was becoming so muddled that she could barely think straight. The terrorists had moved them very quickly. No plan was in place. If the terrorists would make a mistake, it meant that she and Zoey’s prospects of survival were better. She shifted uncomfortably, her wrists raw with rope burns and her shoulders aching from the pull on her arms.

Trying to push away fear and panic, she attempted to focus on something useful. She began to take note of the streets they passed and where they were going. A soft buzzing sound broke the dead silence and C.J. turned her eyes into the car again. Riyad picked up his phone and began speaking, but not in English. C.J. glanced at Zoey, whose forehead was against the opposite window as she stared at the darkness outside with red eyes. C.J. wanted to comfort the stunned girl but could do nothing for her. 

The cell phone flipped closed. Riyad sighed, “The new President is stalling us.” His voice was angry, “Apparently, they didn’t think we were serious. We will have to change that, show them that we are serious.”

C.J. felt her head get lighter. Zoey Bartlet was their trump card. If anyone was going to be killed to send a message, it would be her. 

The man leaned closer, “I can see this worries you.” His hand came up to run through a lock of her hair and trailed down her neck, “We cannot dispose of the First Daughter, the old President will bargain for her. You are, how do you say it?”

C.J. tried not to react when he touched her, “Expendable.” A chill went down her spine.

“Yes,” He drew this word out, allowing her to absorb it.

“Please.” Zoey’s small voice came out, “Don’t.”

“Better than you though, yes?” Riyad asked Zoey.

“Please.” Tears were streaming down Zoey’s face.

“Not better than you?” The car turned abruptly, “We shall kill no one then.” He let this blessed statement hang in the air for some time. 

Zoey was looking hopefully at him. C.J. was not convinced however and narrowed her eyes.

“It will be much more effective to torture The President’s daughter and send him a film.” Riyad said, finally. 

C.J. turned to look at the man sharply with wide eyes and Zoey began to sob.


	6. Rope's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now out of time, C.J. tries to find a way for them to escape. Danny makes a bold move.

Their next prison was not an abandoned compound of any kind. Assuming the White House knew of the massacre at the hospital, they probably were patrolling any other places that fit the description and therefore were off limits to the terrorists. Just as they were pulling up to a factory building, C.J. saw that they were dragging out two bodies in security uniforms. She swallowed hard. They had improvised and two more people were dead. It was dark and deserted now, but how long until the employees returned?

Rounded up in a small office on the second floor, she and Zoey were once again shut in. Riyad followed them inside. “You will prepare her, if she is to be a coward, it will not look good for your country.” He smiled.

C.J. had no words. Suddenly, Riyad grabbed C.J. and turned her away from him. She gasped in surprise at his abrupt contact and heard Zoey cry out. C.J. felt cold steel on her arms, but suddenly the binds were released. Relief and soreness shot through her arms as she brought them in front of her, rubbing her wrists gingerly. He turned and cut Zoey free as well.

“You have the time until we secure the building. If you do anything that makes me angry, I will have every one of my men rape her in front of you then rape you.” Riyad smiled, stepping closer. He was tall, as tall as C.J. and their eyes were level, “That was the first English word I learned. ‘Rape.’”

She could feel his body almost touching hers but he broke the tension first and walked out. C.J. wiped a tear away and took a big ragged breath. She looked at their surroundings, mostly to gain back her bearings and not look as if she was losing her cool in front of Zoey. She went to the window and noticed that the building next to this one was similar and very close. Her heart began to beat very fast as a plan began to form. The next building was so close, a window adjacent to the one she looked out of right now. The option of waiting to be rescued was no longer an option. She turned to Zoey, “Help me with this.”

Zoey was shaking violently, pacing the room. She closed the distance between she and C.J. as C.J. began prying at the window.

“We can’t.” Zoey was afraid of his threat, “If he catches us-”

“We have to get out of here, Zoey.” C.J. told her.

“I’m scared.” She whimpered.

C.J. sighed, “I know, I am too.” She hugged the girl.

~~~

“I’m a reporter and I can get your story on any television station and paper you want.” Danny’s voice was much stronger than he felt as he explained his position to a man who had answered the call with a thick accent.

“How did you get this number?” The voice came back.

Danny could hear voices in the background and a hollow sound as if people were walking around in a large space, “I stole it from the White House Chief of Staff’s office. I want to get our story out there. They will keep it hidden as much as possible.”

“And what do you get in return? Why do I trust you”

“I get ownership of the biggest story in the country.”

A half hour later, he and his pack full of camera equipment was being picked up from a bus station by a black car. He was told as much and got in without a word. His throat caught suddenly when he caught a whiff of C.J.s perfume. His guts began to twist up as he imagined that C.J. might be hurt. Blowing out a breath, he pushed the awful thought aside. He suddenly knew that he was crazy, that he was very likely to be killed for doing this. They pulled into the parking lot of a warehouse or factory. It was dark and quiet. The vehicle drove inside of one of the double doors that were closed behind them. Danny got out when he was summoned. He was promptly searched and the bag taken from him.

“It’s a camera.” He said, quietly.

“No phone?” It was the man who could speak English, it was Riyad.

“No.” Danny said. He was crazy to come here alone, “Shall we begin?”

~~~

“Once we get over there, we’ll go West.” C.J. was talking in an urgent whisper, “There was a busy road about a mile West.” C.J. said, forcing the window open. Zoey offered her the pole they had found in the corner of the office and C.J. pried the adjacent window open as well. Luck was with them and both had opened fairly easily. She motioned for Zoey to go before her and the First Daughter quietly and carefully pulled her body through the window.

She paused, looking at her goal in the other building, “It seemed so much closer from in there.” She said quietly.

“You can do it.” C.J. pressed.

Zoey pulled herself in a standing position on the ledge. Holding onto the outer window, she reached for the opposite concrete molding. Taking a breath, she stepped onto the next ledge, adjusting her weight to keep her balance. C.J. bit her lip nervously until Zoey slipped halfway into the other building, letting out a relieved breath.

Grasping onto the outside of the window, she was about to follow when the door flew open. There was yelling but she couldn’t understand the words.

“Zoey, run!” C.J. called across the alley between the buildings.

Zoey hesitated, unwilling to rush off without C.J. until she saw the face and gun in the opposite window. She turned and ran as fast as she could. Instead of taking the stairs, she found another window and dropped one flight onto the ground outside. She saw trees and rushed toward them. Moving beneath the cover until she remembered to go West toward the road, she stopped short even though every instinct told her to run faster. Looking up at the sky, she realized that the sun was rising to her right and she turned to run away from it. There was no noise behind her and she kept running, keeping her head low and her steps light to make as little noise as possible. It was likely they expected that she had not left the other building yet. At least she hoped so. She hoped they were searching for her there, wasting their time. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest for leaving C.J. and began to cry as she ran. Even though it felt horrible, it was the right thing to do. She would send in the entire Army to rescue C.J. once she got out of this. She ran harder.


	7. Two Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> President Walken and the White House Staff butt heads on what action to take while C.J. faces retribution for her bold act.

C.J. was dragged away from the window and slammed against the wall, a gun pointed in her face. She was being screamed at and was left to guess what was being said. It didn’t matter. She couldn’t help but feel a little victorious even as it mixed with the grim realization of what would probably happen next. Only one of them had been sent to check the room, only one of them knew so far and every second that passed was more time for Zoey to get away. He carted her along with him as he left the room, still shouting at her. They scaled two flights of stairs before reaching the main floor of the factory. Now someone shouted back (C.J. thought she recognized Riyad’s voice) and the conversation began. Men rushed out of the building, presumably to try and catch Zoey. They continued to walk toward the voice of Riyad, C.J. being pushing forward roughly.

Around one of the machines on the factory floor, she saw a camera propped up on an easel in front of a single chair and Danny Concannon. Before she could register this fact, Riyad’s fist met the side of her face with enough force to make her fall. If not for the other man holding onto her, she would have.

Danny rushed forward, “Hey!” He said angrily, his hands up in an effort to get everyone to calm down.

Riyad turned to him, furiously, “You will not get the story I promised.” He stormed past Danny, “Bring her.”

Danny was stopped in his tracks by a gun in his face. He watched helplessly as C.J. righted herself. Their eyes met for a brief moment before she was pulled past him toward the camera.

“Come on, Toby.” Danny said softly before turning to follow. Sitting on the floor beneath the seat of the black car that brought him here, was Danny’s cellular phone.

~~~

Zoey stopped running, breathless. She had run further in one sprint than she had ever in her life. But, she needed to catch her breath. Leaning against a tree, she gasped in air. A noise made her hold it and she concentrated in the source of the sound. It was a car! Her heart leapt and she rushed toward the engine noise. She had reached the road.

Stumbling out onto it, she looked both left and right and started waving at a pair of headlights coming her way, “Help!” She shouted as they pulled up to her.

A man and woman were seated in the passenger and driver seat respectively, and rolled down their window.

“Please help me.” Zoey begged.

The man got out and went around the car to her, “What happened, are you hurt?” He asked, concerned.

“I’m Zoey Bartlet.” Zoey gasped.

“Oh my God.” He said, realizing that what she said was true. He looked around paranoid and opened the car door for Zoey. He rushed back in and the woman drove off fast.

“We need to go to the closest police station.” Zoey said between labored breaths, “Cell phone?”

“Mine’s dead.” The woman told her and the man shook his head, “We’ll get you to the police station.”

 

~~~

Toby was tapping his thumbs rapidly on his knees as the Senior Staff meeting commenced, "We're expecting another show of force." Leo was saying, his voice severe, "In our negotiation efforts, the kidnappers became angry and accused us of not taking them seriously. They promised a display.”

"That's it?" Toby asked, incredulous, "Why aren't we still on the phone with them?"

"They must have destroyed the cellular phone they were using, it's out of service. They are going to contact us again for new terms." Leo was trying hard to stay professional, but any thought of the display they would receive made his voice shake.

"Here's an idea, why don't we just give them what they want?" Toby said, his voice harsh.

Walken intervened now, "We cannot show the Qumarians or the American people that we will bow to terrorist’s demands."

"We got nothing." Toby pointed out, angrily, "We're just going to wait around, sitting on our hands, until we get a video? Here's what'll happen, they send us another video where we'll…" His words began to falter.  He had unwillingly imagined the horrific scene so may times but he knew it would never prepare him if it ever came true, "we'll have to watch...C-C.J. be…killed, then what? They come back in a few more days and kill the First Daughter on camera? Is that a win for us?”

"Toby-" Josh tried in a soft voice, but was cut off.

"They were non-specific about what to expect." Leo got in, but his voice was telling.

"They don't need to be specific, we saw the first video. The President's daughter is their trump card. Put two and two together, Leo.” Toby demanded.

“I think he’s right, Mr. President. We can’t come out on top here, right now, it’s just degrees of losing. The bigger win is Zoey Bartlet safe in her mother’s arms and C.J. back up at that podium.” Josh was doing the best job of hiding his personal feelings, but only because he pushed the thought and possibility of the video far from his mind. He was trying to make an argument that perhaps even someone who held no love for Zoey or C.J. might accept.

“The bigger win is not looking weak to terrorists, not showing the world that we can’t stand against Qumar and eight extremists.” Walken argued, “What will happen if we release these men? Terrorists all over the world will follow suit. I will not set that precedent that kidnapping Americans is a good idea.” He ended firmly, his voice booming with finality.

“No, we'll just give Americans the message that we're not willing to make sacrifices to protect our own citizens. C.J. is worth more than all the men they’re asking us to release.” Toby paced behind the couch, “Men who we'll bomb the hell out of the next time we want to make Qumar our bitch anyway." He was shouting now.

Walken looked to Leo and it was clear that the meeting was over.

Leo knew Toby was right, but he couldn’t look like he was in opposition of the unbiased President. He had to end the meeting.

Toby ignored Josh trying to catch up to him as they left the Oval Office. Getting the hint, Josh let him go. Toby knew that Leo had to go up to the Residence at this moment and tell Jed Bartlet that they weren’t going to release a few men who would just have prices on their heads afterward anyway in order to save his daughter. He was glad he didn’t have to witness that meeting.

Who had bungled the phone call with the terrorists? Toby wondered angrily as he walked back to his office. His hand was balled up into a tight fist as he tried to push back down the emotions that had started to overflow in the Oval Office. His chest ached knowing that C.J. was most likely the next victim in this chaotic display of radicalism and there was so little to be done in order to prevent it. They were raising the stakes and Zoey was naturally the final casualty to be expected if this next display didn't work. The small hope offered in the form of military and police combing areas of Maryland bore very little weight with Toby. Slamming his door, he knocked the filing organizer off of his desk and papers sprayed everywhere. He sat at his desk and put his face in one hand, staring down at the paperwork that littered the top but not really seeing it. Finally, he focused on a handwritten note.

_Go to mcomet.com and search 703-286-4597. Send the Army to every location tracked after 4am._   
_-Danny_

Toby was on his feet and running toward the Oval Office with the note in his hand immediately.

~~~

Riyad kicked the chair that was in front of the camera away. Danny started at the loud noise and swallowed nervously. He took a breath, “I came here to get your message to the American people.” Perhaps if he could get Riyad’s focus off of C.J., he could stall long enough. It also worried him that Zoey was nowhere to be seen.

“Plans have changed.” Riyad announced, “The President’s daughter has run away.”

Danny looked at C.J. with new eyes. Somehow, Zoey had escaped and she had not and Riyad was clearly blaming her.

"She has run away and left you.” Riyad pulled C.J. toward him in front of the camera. “I warned you what would happen if you made me angry!" Riyad shouted unexpectedly. He had lost his trump card.

Danny was feeling the situation spiral out of control, "Maybe we could-"

"Turn the camera on." Riyad turned to the reporter with furious eyes. He turned them back on C.J., "This woman acts above the God given duty of a woman.” He said to the camera, “She is a Godless whore who defied my direct order. She is every Godless American and this is what will happen to you all in Hell.” With his large hand, he gripped the back of C.J’s neck and pushed down. She resisted until another of the men pointed his semi-automatic at her. Danny stepped forward but was also cut short by the gun pointed in his direction. Riyad forced C.J. onto her hands and knees before pulling out a wicked looking knife.


	8. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby finds the breadcrumb left by Danny but did he find it in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this was taken directly from the wonderful script "7A WF 83429". No copyright infringement intended, I don't own any of these characters or those words.

“Why have we not heard from the kidnappers?” President Walken was asking in the situation room.

Nancy and Leo exchanged a look, “We're hearing a lot of displeasure from the Middle East over the Shareef assassination, sir. We think they’re allowing the pressure to build, so we’ll be more amicable.”

“Well, if the Arabs are mad at us, we must be doing something right. Dr. McNally.” Walken scoffed, “And they will find me much less amicable the longer this goes on.”

Nancy sighed and stated plainly, “Sir, this would be the first time in our history that we have violated the sovereign soil of an ally.”

Walken did not pause and looked to Fitzwallace, “Admiral.”

The Admiral nodded, taking his cue, “Our people are at DEFCON Alpha, waiting for your go.”

“What would be involved?” The President asked, his voice severe, knowing the ramifications of this action.

“12 F-14B Tomcats and eight F/A-18E Super Hornets off the George Washington. Then the Marine 3/7 will drop 1,100 Special Ops forces in to clean it up.” Fitzwallace was all business.

Nancy allowed a little more emotion and worry to show, “So, a bombing and an invasion?”

Fitzwallace cut off her obvious concerns, however, “We'll be in and out in three days.”

Leo, who had been stunned into silence for a moment, finally spoke up with the concern of the father he called his best friend, “If we start bombing Qumar, they will certainly kill Zoey Bartlet and C.J. Cregg.” He said, sure to use their names and not allow Walken to think of them as anything other than people.

“They’re gonna kill them anyway.” Was Walken’s rationale. Even though he said it with absolutely no malice and it was full of regret, the words cut Leo to the core. There was a momentary silence, everyone hearing and knowing the truth of these words, “When do you want to go, Admiral?”

Fitzwallace knew his job and, despite his loyalty to President Bartlet, despite the fact that his chest ached to think that their actions might kill Zoey Bartlet, he pushed on, “It'll take Special Ops nine hours to get in position. On your order, we'll be over the targets in ten. 6:30 our time tomorrow morning.”

Walken looked directly at Leo, “Do you want to tell the President, Leo, or should I?”

Leo, the old pro, hid his outrage and sudden sorrow very well, “Thank you, but I'll do it.”

“Get the Qumari Ambassador over here. Let him know we're going to bomb his country.” Leo heard Walken say as he left the Situation Room to be the bearer of very bad news.

 

~~~

Danny surged forward as soon as soon as the knife came into view. The man who had strong armed C.J. to he and Riyad after Zoey’s escape stepped in front of him. Danny’s better senses had long since disappeared and he grabbed at the gun in the terrorist’s grasp. They wrestled over it for a moment before the butt of another gun slammed against Danny’s temple. Another of Riyad’s men had appeared and Danny didn’t stand a chance against both armed men. He staggered and fell as his head spun in confusion and pain.

C.J.’s head was swimming and her ears were ringing from the blow Riyad had dealt her. Distantly, she wondered what Danny was doing there but didn’t have time to dwell long. She was forced to the ground and her head suddenly cleared, knowing Riyad’s intentions exactly. Her breath was coming short and blood pounded in her ears as her heart pumped furiously.

Riyad paused, his hand still firmly on the back of her neck, as Danny began struggling with one of their captors. He was quickly subdued and knocked down making C.J. cringe and muffle a sob. Riyad knelt down and dragged the ornate knife across the back of C.J.’s calf, drawing blood and cutting open her nylons. He put a finger into the hole he created and pulled upward, tearing her tights. He continued to pull the seam apart but when his hand delved beneath her skirt, she pushed her torso up, impulsively contesting. Instead of pushing her back down, he pulled her back against his chest. The knife came around and rested across her neck. She froze automatically as the steel bit into her flesh. Riyad’s hand wandered roughly over her torso before delving beneath her skirt.

Danny paled at Riyad’s actions and struggled to stand. A foot pushed him back down and the muzzle of the semi-automatic rested heavily on his chest. Unable to tear his eyes away from the horrific scene and even less able to do anything to stop it, he watched as blood welled across C.J.’s throat beneath the blade and begged any force greater than his to intervene.

 

~~~

Toby blew past Charlie who stood to object. In the middle of it though, Charlie realized that Toby must have news and stayed silent.

“Sir!” Toby’s bellowed.

Only Leo and Walken remained in the Oval Office after the bombings had been OK'ed. Leo had left Jed and Abbey moments ago after telling them.

They snapped to attention at Toby's urgency, “Danny Concannon left this note.” He handed it to Leo, “He’s where they are. We have to track his phone right now.”

Walken, still sore at Toby paused, “Who is this?”

“He’s a reporter with the Post.” Leo told him, reading the note, “He seems to have a lead, sir.”

“A reporter found the Qumari terrorists before the CIA?” Walked was incredulous.

“He volunteered to go to them.” Toby said, “I told him to drop it. Somehow, he must have found them and he’s there. We need to do what he says.” He was frustrated that they needed so much explanation when there was so little time.  Was it too late already?  His heart raced.

“I don’t-” Walken began, but Toby cut him off, ignoring the President.

“Leo, we need to do this now. We can’t turn down this lead and there’s no time.”

Leo turned to Walken, “I have to agree, sir. We can’t leave this stone unturned.”

“We’ve already begun bombing sites in Qumar, Leo.” Walken objected.

Toby turned to the President sharply, unbelieving. He had just sentenced C.J. and Zoey to death and he felt what little hope that had risen from Danny's note go up in flames, "We're bombing-"

“Then we have nothing to lose.” Leo interrupted what might have been a tirade from Toby.

Walken pointed to the situation room.


	9. Suspended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Zoey or The White House send help in time?

C.J. gritted her teeth as Riyad's hand roughly wandered over her body and pushed beneath her skirt. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. An unexpected popping sounded near her head and an explosion of red immediately followed. C.J. cried out at the suddenness of it and was pushed to the ground by Riyad’s weight. The knife fell in front of her, blade up, balanced on the decorative hilt, and C.J. tried to catch herself before falling on it. All she could do with the heft pushing her down was lessen the blow. The sharp blade cut into her clavicle but she was afraid to move.

Another pop followed further away. Another immediately after.

She felt the weight being pulled off of her and heard Danny’s soft voice saying her name. Shakily, she allowed him to help her off the ground. She couldn’t manage to stand just yet and he knelt in front of her, his hands on either side of her face. C.J. grasped Danny’s arms, pulling in ragged breaths, unable to focus on his face.

“It’s over.” Danny said to her gently, waiting for her eyes to zero in on him. Finally, their eyes locked but it was as far as they got before they were surrounded by Military soldiers and officers.

“Ms. Cregg.” It was Ron Butterfield jogging toward them and she looked up at him, dazed, “I need a medic here!” He called out, kneeling down as well, “Ms. Cregg, where is Zoey Bartlet?”

“She went through a window, into the other building.” C.J. managed to say brokenly as the medic arrived. Ron rushed off to lead the search for Zoey. When the medic approached Danny to look at the bloody mark on his head, he shooed him away and toward C.J.

“I want to get you to the ambulance outside, can you walk?” The medic wanted to know. C.J. nodded and, with Danny’s help, stood on unsteady legs. Police lights outside were blaring and people were bustling around at high speeds but she let herself be guided to the ambulance.

Danny stepped back, allowing the medics to tend to C.J. The well-lit ambulance highlighted the fact that she was covered in blood. Blood soaked into the front of her shirt where her chest had been cut and her legs and the shredded remains of her nylons were smeared in a dull red. A fine spray covered her arms and Danny knew that this was not her blood, but Riyad’s as he had been taken out by a sniper from out the window. His own guards with the semi-automatics had gone down a moment later, and he had realized they had been saved. He remembered his heart nearly stopping when he saw C.J. beneath Riyad’s body, unmoving. For a moment, he thought she had been shot along with him and he had forgotten how to breathe. Reaching her, finding her alive, he wanted to cry with joy. It was the most frightening thirty seconds he had ever known.

“Sir, you should have that looked at as well.” Danny snapped out of reliving the horrifying moment and nodded at what the medic said. There were several around and he allowed himself to be looked at.

“You might have a concussion, do you feel sick?” The medic dabbed some gauze on Danny’s bloody temple.

Danny felt a little sick, “My head is pounding a little.” He admitted.

“You should sit down.” The medic warned. Danny conceded and half sat on the hood of one of the police cars parked near the ambulance so he could be near C.J.

Sitting in the back of the ambulance, C.J. gripped the edge for support trying to gain back her bearings as the medics looked for serious injuries, “Have they found Zoey Bartlet?” She asked. Her heart dropped into her stomach, what if she had pushed Zoey out of a window to her death? What if she had been found in the adjacent building and killed? Her eyes searched around for someone who knew the answer. They rested on Danny who nodded and rushed off to find out.

 

 

~~~

Leo was running. He blew past people, not caring who might find it rude. This news could not wait. He finally reached the door to the Residence. Opening it, he found what he had left the last time he had news. Abbey Bartlet was wrapped in her husband’s arms. She was red eyed and miserable. Jed Bartlet was no different as they clung to one another for comfort expecting the worst.

“We found them.” Leo said, simply and with unhidden enthusiasm.

Only a few minutes later, The Bartlets were being ushered outside.

“Marine One is ready to take you to the site, sir.” A Secret Service Agent was telling Jed Bartlet as he and Abbey grasped hands supportively. Leo’s initial information had been a little misleading and they now knew that the terrorists who had taken Zoey and C.J. were found. Jed didn’t like the lack of information but was promised more news as it came.

“We know that Ms. Cregg and Mr. Concannon have been recovered. We are getting information as it comes and they will have secured the compound by the time you arrive, sir.” The Agent reported, talking as more information came to him via earpiece.

“Was anyone hurt?” Jed asked, his anxiety about his daughter’s name not on the list of recovered palpable.

“Ms. Cregg has suffered some injuries, I don’t know how serious.”

“Oh, God.” Jed muttered.

Toby met them in the hall, just inside the door, a sullen but expectant look on his face, “I’d like to come along, Mr. President.”

Jed almost objected but remembered the friendship between Toby and C.J. and nodded. Toby fell in step behind the Bartlets. There was silence as they flew. They saw the lights before reaching the industrial buildings where Zoey and C.J. had been held hostage.

Ron Butterfield met them as they were jogging toward the building, “Mr. President.”

“Did you find Zoey?” Jed asked without a pause.

“Not yet, sir,” Ron tried to say as the former President whisked past him. Ron turned to catch up and fell in step, “I have men combing the surrounding woods, we’ve checked the buildings.”

“What about C.J.?” Jed asked, trying to ignore the churning in the pit of his stomach.

“From what I’ve gathered, C.J. got Zoey through a window to try and escape. As far as we can tell she made a clean getaway. I was just headed over to the ambulance to get a better narrative from her.”

“She wasn’t taken to the hospital?” Toby interjected, worried.

“No, she’s the only one who knows what happened here tonight before Mr. Concannon arrived and her injuries are minor enough that we felt it best to wait.” Ron said as Jed Bartlet veered toward the ambulance.

They approached and, despite her ordeal, C.J. slid off the back of the ambulance and stood as the President approached, rising out of respect was the norm for her. She looked so beaten and bloody that Jed didn’t have the heart to begin drilling her just yet. He pulled her into a hug that she embraced, “I can’t tell you how good it is to see you safe.”

“Thank you, sir.” The embrace ended and C.J. sat back down still unsteady on her feet.

“C.J., we need to know what happened to Zoey.” Ron cut in.

“Uh, we were in a second floor office. I made Zoey go through a window into the next building.”

“Why didn’t you follow?” Ron pressed.

“I was going to but we got caught.” C.J. backpedaled, “I did, Zoey made it into the next building but they went in after her. I’m so sorry, sir.” She directed at President Bartlet, “I never would have made her do it unless I felt it was absolutely necessary.”

Jed gave C.J. a severe look, afraid to ask why she had found it absolutely necessary at that moment.

“Sir,” Ron began, “The fact that we haven’t found her yet is probably a good thing. All eight of the terrorists have been accounted for.”

Jed nodded, but was feeling the panic begin to rise. Abbey, as if her daughter might appear out of the nearby woods, began to look around.

“West, I told her to go West, toward the road.” C.J. told them quickly, having just remembered.

Ron’s phone rang and he stepped away from the group, talking in a low voice.

“Was she OK before that?” Jed asked C.J. quietly, “Was she hurt?”

“No, sir, she was completely unharmed.” C.J. assured him.

Ron appeared again among them, “Mr. President, Zoey’s been found. She’s at a police Station about eight miles up the Western road. She’s fine, she’s here.” He handed the phone to The President.

“Zoey,” He said, his voice filled with relief and pain, “Baby, are you OK?” There was a pause and Abbey strained to hear her daughter’s voice, “We’re coming to get you right now. Are you sure you’re alright?” The Bartlets and Ron Butterfield rushed off.

C.J. was left alone on the back of the ambulance but she felt the same relief that Zoey had been found even having to wipe a tear or two away. Nearby, Toby had been waiting. The President might not have speculated what had happened in between Zoey’s escape and now, but as he looked at his friend, he was wondering. There were cuts across her neck and chest, a bruise forming on her face, and, what worried him the most, her nylons were shredded and her legs bloody. C.J. caught his eye and gave him a fake smile.

He approached slowly, “You OK?” he asked softly.

She sighed and nodded slowly, “Yeah.”

“You sure?”

Putting her hand to her mouth, C.J. stared through Toby while clear tears began to stream down her face as she stifled a sob. Seeing this, Toby pulled his friend into a hug, feeling her body trembling in his arms.

Danny had come back then, standing silently aside. Deep in a part of his mind that he would never reveal, he felt a sort of jealousy, wishing that C.J. could have asked this same sort of support from him.

Attempting to recover, C.J. gently pushed away from Toby, taking deep breaths. Before anyone could speak, the EMT returned, “We’d like to get you to a hospital, Ms. Cregg.”

C.J. nodded and Toby stepped into the back of the ambulance and offered C.J. a hand up. Danny took her arm to support her as she stepped up. He followed the two inside. Sitting on either side of the gurney in the center, C.J. and Toby were together, facing Danny who sat across from them. The events were catching up to her and there were parts of the story she found missing, like the end. How had they been saved?

“How did you find us?”

“Danny found you, actually. Had us track his cell phone.” Toby told her.

Glad to get her mind off of the events leading up to the rescue, C.J. looked up at Danny, questioning.

Unwilling to admit he had broken into the Chief of Staff’s office, he said, “The Qumari terrorists put out a number, they wanted an American reporter to get their videos on the news. The White House wasn’t gonna let me go in there, so I went vigilante.” He gave her a humble smile.

C.J. was speechless and she looked at Danny with new eyes realizing that if not for him, she would not only be dead, but would have suffered a horrific end and the record of it would have been sent to the White House.

They rode in silence the rest of the way to the hospital.

 

 

~~~

Zoey was inside the police station, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and police standing by. Also near was the couple who had driven her there. The parade of black vehicles could be seen and heard from far down the road and when they all crowded the small parking lot, everyone stood, waiting for the entrance of the President. Jed Bartlet only had eyes for Zoey. Abbey was right on his heels and together they engulfed their daughter.

Zoey pushed away, trying to get a word in, “Dad, did they find C.J.? Is she alright?” She asked urgently.

President Bartlet was slightly ashamed to admit that he didn’t really know the extent of C.J.’s injuries, he had been too distracted, “She’s on her way to the hospital, Zoey.”

“Oh, God, Dad, is she OK?”

“She’s fine, Zoey,” Abbey cut in, “You’re going to the hospital too, as a precaution.”

Little time was wasted and the family was ushered right back into a car and rushed down the road to the nearest hospital. Zoey sat in between her parents in the back, her mother’s arm around her, “Dad, I ran even though…” The youngest First Daughter swallowed, “I left C.J. She saved my life and I left her.”

Abbey pulled her daughter closer, “You did exactly as you were supposed to, Zoey. There was nothing you could have done if you had stayed behind.” Abbey knew her daughter would be suffering this survivor’s guilt until they proved that C.J. was indeed alive and well.


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C.J. struggles with the aftermath of her captivity while those around her attempt to offer their support.

The President was already at the hospital, in the private waiting room that Danny and Toby were led to after the ambulance pulled up and C.J. was led away.

“Sir.” Toby gave him a nod.

“Mr. President.” Danny greeted, “How is the First Daughter, sir?”

“She seems unharmed, but we wanted to bring her to get checked out anyway, just in case.” President Bartlet confirmed, looking like a huge weight had been lifted from him.

Danny couldn’t help but be slightly annoyed that the uninjured First Daughter made it to the hospital before C.J., who had multiple injuries.

“Danny,” The President began, “I haven’t decided whether or not to have you arrested or award you with a medal for bravery.”

Danny smiled, humbly, “I would certainly prefer the latter, sir.”

“The CIA will need an account, so don’t skip town, Danny.”

“No, sir, I had no plans to.”

“In all seriousness, your actions most certainly assisted in saving lives tonight, including my daughter’s.” The President said, his voice soft as he extended a hand, “Thank you.”

Danny shook The President’s hand, widening his humble smile, “Thank you, sir.”

There was an awkward silence for some time as they waited on word from the doctors. Danny’s head was still pounding and he sat, closing his eyes against the florescent lights. A nurse offered him some painkillers and he took them gratefully. Suggesting that he see a doctor too, Danny was led off. He was back in short order, however with a diagnosis of a mild concussion and orders to rest for the next couple of days.

The doctor eventually arrived with a smile, “Mr. President, You daughter has a mild sprang in her leg from a high jump, but is otherwise fine.”

Both the President and Abbey smiled and looked relived as the doctor continued, “We are discharging her with some pain killers and she should take it easy on the jogging for awhile.”

“What about C.J. Cregg?” President Bartlet asked and both Danny and Toby paid more attention.

“Ms. Cregg suffered several minor injuries and is in low grade shock or acute stress disorder, but we’re discharging her also with a sleep aid and some pain killers.” The doctor answered, “She should take it easy on everything for the next couple of days. We’re discharging them both now.”

In the lobby, now surrounded by Secret Service Agents, Zoey Bartlet waited. Josh and Donna were coming through the doors now as well and smiled hugely at the First Daughter. The President, Abbey, Toby, and Danny filed into the lobby as well. President Bartlet put his arm around Zoey and Abbey took her hand.

C.J. was the last to arrive, guided by a nurse, she looked worn. There was a bandage on her chest, but her clothes were the same and blood was apparent on her skirt and shirt.

The President was the first to reach her and he pulled her into a gentle hug, “Zoey told me what happened, I don’t know how to thank you, C.J.”

“There’s no need, sir.” C.J. told him, feeling embarrassed. She was also exhausted and wanted nothing more than to dispense with this line of people and get changed and just be in her own home.

“You alright?” The President asked her.

“Yes, sir.”

“You’ll take tomorrow off, by the way.”

“Thank you, sir.” She said, “But, I think I’d prefer to come in.”

“Doctor’s orders. I’m also sending Secret Service to your house tonight.”

She was in no mood to argue, so just nodded. Zoey approached next with a large smile on her face. The two hugged eagerly, glad to see the other in one piece. Zoey looked as if she had something to say once they parted and C.J. shook her head, “Go home and get some sleep.” She said, trying to break the moment, unwilling to talk about their ordeal just yet, especially in front of anyone.

Zoey nodded her understanding and made way for Josh and Donna, who hugged her and C.J. in turn. The President was clearly eager to leave so everyone was ushered into cars, “We’ll give you a ride home too, Danny.” The President offered and Danny just nodded, having hope for the chance to talk to C.J., but now knowing it would be put off.

C.J. was looking around for Danny only to see him get into the car in front of her own. The motorcade began to split off, several heading for the White House while hers turned down the familiar streets that took her home.

She hadn’t realized that she slipped in a daze until the car stopped and Agent opened the door for her, “Thank you.” She said, softly.

Closing the door, she started toward her home when she spotted Toby on the stoop. He was talking to an agent who recognized him but wasn’t about to agree to anything until someone else knew about it.

“Toby?” C.J. inquired, approaching.

He stood, looking uncomfortable and not saying anything.

“What are you doing here?”

Toby faltered, “Uh, I thought, I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

“I’m just tired.” She admitted, and they both knew that wasn’t the whole story.

“I can go.” Toby offered, immediately.

“You can come in for a minute.”

“I don’t want to bother you, C.J., you should rest.” He said, now feeling stupid for coming. He took the first few steps down toward the sidewalk.

The last thing she wanted to do was go into her home and be alone, “Toby?”

He turned. There was a pause but no more words needed to pass between them for him to understand.

He made his way back up the steps and opened the door for her.

He followed her inside and, once the door was closed, the agent outside said, “Flamingo is in for the night.”

 

~~~

“I just wanted to clean up a little first.” C.J. said to Toby in a low voice.

“I’ll wait out here.” He wandered into the kitchen after they parted and he put on a pot of tea.

C.J. wasted no time in undressing and throwing the bloodstained clothes away. Every cut stung as hot water poured over her in the shower. She dressed in a t-shirt and loose pajama pants and wandered back into her living room to find Toby in the kitchen making tea. It was such a relief not to be alone that she gave him a teary eyed smile.

He handed her a steaming cup and they sat in the wicker chairs around her kitchen island sipping. After what seemed like a long silence, Toby cleared his throat, “Do you want to talk about-”

“No.” C.J. interrupted the conversation before it had a chance to begin. Her tone had been urgent and she knew she probably came off as snippy, “Can we just sit here and talk about the weather?” She asked, more gently, her eyes pleading with him.

The last thing Toby had noticed in the past few days was the weather, but he didn’t hesitate, “Autumn nights are the best, especially when the sky is clear. You get a chilly breeze that makes the leaves rustle. Inside with a cup of tea, you feel shielded against it. That’s why people claim to like cold weather and snow. They actually like the feeling of security inside by the fire while it’s cold outside.”

C.J. smiled softly, imagining the scene Toby had painted for her. It made her remember that he was a gifted writer, “Sounds about right.” She didn’t like the cold when she was in it, but the warm feeling of being on the inside looking out was indeed appealing.

They sat mostly in comfortable silence, sipping tea, and exchanging a few words.  C.J. knew no one else that she could sit in silence with and felt completely grateful that Toby had decided to check on her tonight. 

Toby saw that she emptied her cup, "You should rest." He said, which broke the spell of normalcy she was trying to get by talking about the weather.

"Yeah." She agreed, feeling weariness creep over her but it mixed with the desire not to be alone.

He left at her insistence that she would be fine alone. Lying down in bed in the dark, sleep proved impossible. As exhausted as she was, every time she closed her eyes, there were disturbing images and sensations like a snake crawling across her skin. She suddenly wished for Danny’s company, wished he was lying next to her. After a couple of hours, she took the sleeping aid that had been prescribed and finally fell asleep. 

 

~~~

C.J. automatically woke at 5:15am, as usual, but the sleeping pills had made her so groggy that she didn’t stay awake for long. Her previous dreamless sleep was now haunted by images, not of what did happen, but of what was promised. Zoey was covered in blood, crumbled in a corner while Riyad had her backed into a corner, tearing at her clothes. Waking again after 7:00am, she felt weak and shaky after the intense dreams and drug induced sleep. Dressing, she knew she couldn’t sit around her place all day wondering what was going on at The White House. Covering her bruises and cuts the best she could with make-up and clothing, she swore off a cup of coffee, knowing that she didn’t need to be any more jittery than she already was. Emerging from the front door, she saw that the Secret Service Agent who had been posted last evening had been replaced by another. Across the street were several reporters which took a picture or two as she went down the steps.

The Agent spoke into their earpiece and C.J. thought she heard the word ‘Flamingo’.

“Good morning,” She greeted the Agent.

“Where to?”

“I’m going to the White House.” C.J. told him, not used to being driven around but her car was in the staff lot at the White House anyway. The dreaded attention began the moment she stepped into the door. The front security guard gaped openly at her bruised face but she walked by him just like any other day. She nearly made it all the way to her office before being noticed by Toby, who stopped her in the hall.

“C.J., what are you doing here?” He asked, knowing right after he said it that it sounded insensitive. He was never very good at having the right words at the right time with people he cared about, “I mean you’re supposed to be taking it easy.”

“I can take it easy in my office, Toby.” C.J. said casually.

Toby sighed, looking for something else to say that might make her go home, but decided that it was useless to try, “I’m doing the morning briefing in about ten minutes.”

“Okay.” C.J. said as if she hadn’t been through any trauma in the last day. She ignored Carol’s sympathetic eyes as she slipped into her office and closed the door. Ten minutes later, she turned on the television to watch the briefing, not for a moment wishing she was the one giving it.

Reporters swarmed the briefing room when Toby went in. He barely got to the podium before the room was completely filled with voices calling his name. Toby cleared his throat, “President Walken ordered an attack yesterday evening on Qumar. American intelligence confirmed that each of the bombed sites was a Kazir terrorist training camp.”

“Toby!” Katie called out, “Is there any reason to believe there will be even more backlash in response to the bombings? What are you doing in order to prevent any harm coming to Americans?”

“We will continue to do what we always do; trust our own intelligence and military agencies and respond to any threats.” Toby answered.

“Toby!” Mark shouted above the others and Toby pointed him out, “The details on the rescue of Zoey Bartlet and C.J. are very vague, is there anything more you can tell us?”

“The President is going to release a statement later today once we have more information.”

“Toby!” Came another voice, “From what we know, Zoey Bartlet received few injuries while photos of C.J. show signs of violent abuse. Why were the kidnappers focusing violence on C.J.?”

“There is no way to know that, they’re dead.” Toby snapped, annoyed.

“Will either C.J. or Zoey Bartlet be issuing statements about their captivity?”

“I don’t know.”

“Did either suffer sexual abuse at-”

Toby interrupted him, “This is a White House briefing, not a tabloid round table. If you have questions about terrorist actions or the President’s defense plan, then I can help you out.”

In her office C.J. turned the television off. She was unused to being the story and listening to people asking about whether or not she suffered at the hands of Qumari terrorists. They seemed to be almost hoping for an affirmation, for a story, and that was too much for her to watch.

Danny’s jaw set as he sat in the third row of the briefing room with his notepad, he wanted to hit the reporter who was acting like an Enquirer writer. He was about to raise his hand and change the subject when someone else did it for him.

“Toby, is there any concern whether or not this has upset the President’s MS?”

Toby sighed, “No.”

 

~~~

In less than an hour back at the office, C.J. found herself in the Oval Office, apparently it had gone through the grape vine that she had come in. She had a prepared argument about why she should stay at work instead of sit around at home.

“Have a seat, C.J.” The President, who was now officially back in office, offered, sitting in one of the upholstered chairs in front of his desk. She sat across from him, poised for a fatherly attack of advice and goodwill that she was not in the mood for.

“I was hoping you’d take the day off-”

C.J. cut him off, “Yes, sir, well, I’d prefer to be here if simply to gain back a sense of normalcy. Honestly, sir, being at home alone wouldn’t be very restful…” She stopped when he cleared his throat.

“I was going to say I was glad you came in. Zoey was surrounded by family after the hospital and I feel like we left you without a life line last night. I wanted to apologize for that.”

There was a long pause between them. She had felt very alone, but it was certainly not the President’s responsibility to comfort her, “There is no need for that, sir. Your daughter needed you.”

“Zoey told me in more detail what happened.”

Another pause.

The President continued after a moment, “You got my daughter out of a deadly situation with little regard to your own safety. She came out of it with nothing more than a mild muscle strain and I have you to thank for that. I owed you more than an escort home.” He allowed his words to sink in, “I brought in someone you could talk to.”

C.J., who had not been able to look at the President since the conversation began, finally made eye contact.

“If you want to.” He continued, “Also, I’m making a statement in a few hours. I’d like to recognize you for your brave actions yesterday.”

C.J. gave him a half smile, “As long as you skim past it quickly.”

“Fine, I’ll make Danny the big story.”

“Rightfully so, sir.”

“Don’t downplay your part in this, C.J. Zoey was only minutes behind Danny in getting the rescue team to the right location.” The President had taken on a fatherly scolding tone.

“Yes, sir.” C.J. hated to imagine even a few more minutes with Riyad.

“You’re alright, though?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Alright. No briefings for you today, take it easy.”

“Thank you, sir.” C.J. said, leaving the office.

By the time she reached her office, Toby was inside, sitting on her couch, “Hi.” He said.

“Hey.” She returned.

He closed the door and she gave him an inquisitive look, “I didn’t want to be insensitive, I’m worried.”

“About me?” C.J. asked, sitting at her desk, “Don’t be.”

“You’re walking around here like nothing happened.”

“As opposed to what?” She asked, suddenly defensive, “What should I be doing instead?”

“I don’t know, talking to someone.”

“I don’t know what to say.” She finally admitted, softly.

“I know you don’t want to call attention to it because you don’t want to be seen as fragile or whatever, but you’ve been through...something. You watched people die and I know something happened between Zoey going through the window and half the military arriving.”

There was a long silence, and C.J.’s eyes refused to meet Toby’s, “Yeah.”

Toby felt his face heat up, waiting for her to confirm it.

“No, I mean, he was going to, but half the military arrived.” She said, her tone almost glib.

Toby felt a rush of relief, “It still doesn’t mean you don’t need to talk.”

C.J. still couldn’t look at him, “I just need a little time to work it out in my own head first.”

“Alright.” Toby said, getting up to leave, “But, from someone who internalizes everything, don’t let it fester too long.” He waited in the doorway for a moment, willing her to look at him.

Finally, she did, “Okay.”

 

~~~

“Hey,” Danny said knocking on C.J.’s door awhile later, “I heard a rumor you were in today.” When she looked up from what she was reading, he felt his heart drop noticing the large bruise on her face. He had also visited the Oval Office today at The President’s request.

“I’m here, but not really.” She told him, standing and circling around her desk.

“Well, I’m not here as a reporter.”

“I figured since you’re the only reporter who knows my side of the story already.”

“It’ll stay that way unless you tell it.”

She seemed to relax at this, “Thanks.”

“How are you?”

She sighed, leaning back against her desk, “People keep asking me that today and I don’t seem to be coming up with anything.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Everyone seems to think I should talk to someone.”

“Zoey is.” Danny told her.

“How do you know that?”

“I caught Toby after the briefing and he told me that Zoey Bartlet wasn’t going to give a statement except that she wants people to respect her privacy, at least until she’s spoken with a someone about her ordeal. I was left to guess he meant a professional.”

C.J. sighed, “The President offered, but talking to some stranger-” She cut off her own statement, “That just doesn’t appeal to me.”

“I can understand that.” Danny offered, taking a step toward her, “We don’t have to talk about, but I guess I thought since I was there, you wouldn’t have to.” He backpedaled, “What I’m saying is that I can be here and you won’t have to talk directly about what happened for me to understand.”

“Women in Qumar go through worse every day.” C.J. pointed out.

“They could probably benefit from talking to someone too.” Danny pointed out, “And just because some have been through more doesn’t mean you ought to close off and pretend it’s no big deal.”

“What do you want me to say? I feel all the things I should feel.” She told him, heatedly, “Helpless, nervous, scared, offended. I also feel lucky, fortunate, and like I have a second chance.”

“Okay.” Danny said, somewhat speechless.

“I just need some time.” She sighed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push you.” Danny offered, sincerely.

C.J. nodded and after a pause that allowed the tension to escape the room, she said, “The President is going to mention you in his statement.”

“I know.” He waited for her to say it, but when she clearly wasn’t going to, “He’s going to mention you too.”

“Your paper circulation will triple overnight.” She decided to change the subject from her back to him again, “Everyone will want to read an article written by Zoey Bartlet’s savior.”

“I’m not Zoey Bartlet’s savior, you were. And, the paper will probably sell better as a perk, but that’s not why I did it.” He said, pointedly.

The air in the room seemed to thicken and silence hung heavy in the atmosphere.

“I think the only way to stop feeling helpless and scared is to embrace the fact that you were far from helpless despite being scared.” Danny pointed out, “Few people would have had the guts to do what you did.”

C.J. swallowed, mulling over Danny’s words, “What about you?”

“I’ve embraced my bravery and wear it with pride.” He said with a smirk.

In spite of herself, she smiled for a small moment. Her smile faded quickly before she said, “I want to ask you why you would have put yourself in that situation last night, but I think I’m afraid of the answer.”

“I won’t give it unless you want it.” Danny offered.

“I don’t. At least, not yet.” She said hesitantly, unsure if it was even the answer she wanted to give.

“Okay.” Danny said, casually, “I’ll see you later then.” She watched him walk out, flashing her a small smile before closing the door behind him.


	11. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> President Bartlet takes office again. Zoey and C.J. have a heart to heart and C.J. finally reaches out for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of Bartlet's speech comes from Dogs of War and is not my property. Neither are the characters.

C.J. found herself truly taking it easy and hiding out in her office. She wasn’t exactly sure how she felt about it, but everyone seemed to leave her be. Reporters had been strictly forbidden in the West Wing today, where usually the rules were a bit lax and they could visit offices to talk to staff. Danny was the exception.

C.J. was reading a report, actually finding herself bored, when Carol peeked in, “Zoey’s here, wants to see you.”

C.J. nodded, “Of course.”

Zoey came in and closed the door behind her. She sported a small limp. C.J. came around the desk to meet her and they hugged mutually.

“How are you doing?” C.J. was the first to ask.

“You know, just kinda floating here until I feel normal again. Waiting to feel normal again.” There was a pause between them, “How are you?”

“Oh, the hills are not alive, but, I’m okay.” She said trying to sound casual while nodding and leaning back on her desk.

“C.J., I-” Zoey began brokenly, tears welling in her eyes before falling. The mood had changed so quickly, that C.J. froze for a moment, “I’m so sorry I left you.” Zoey said finally, breaking the petrified moment.

C.J. sprang forward to embrace the upset girl, “No, don’t think like that.” C.J. assured her, “You made the right choice to run.”

“What if I didn’t? If you died because of what you did for me-”

C.J. led them to her couch, sitting Zoey down beside her, “Zoey, listen to me. No matter what might have happened, it could not have been your fault. We were forced into that situation. Even so, you made the right choice.”

“But, he hurt you because I ran away!” Zoey exclaimed tearfully.

“No, he hurt me because he was a terrorist who was bent on hurting us both no matter what.”

“You wouldn’t have left me.” Zoey sobbed.

C.J. paused, “If I thought it was the only way to save you, I would have. If Danny hadn’t been there, you running away would have saved my life.” C.J. hated to think what would have happened had Danny not been there. The presence of a reporter and the prospect of his message getting to the Americans had made him slower at killing her than he probably would have been.

“I was going to send the whole army to save you.” Zoey said with gritted teeth.

“With the few choices and the horrible situation you were given, you did the right thing.” C.J. repeated, her voice sure.

Zoey seemed to finally accept this and nodded, wiping her tears away, “I’m sorry, I just came in here to see how you were and I end up-”

C.J. smiled at her, “Don’t worry about it.”

“I came in here to thank you too for saving my life.” Zoey took C.J.’s hand and C.J. smiled, covering their hands with her other one.

 

 

~~~

“Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States.” Toby announced from C.J.’s podium.

President Bartlet walked out and everyone stood. The President was used to this by now and simply began to speak, “The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away. Words I did not fully understand until our daughter was taken from us three days ago. But now we can rejoice and be glad, for that which was lost has been found. That my child is back in her mother's arms is serendipity and grace; a second chance that will not slip through our hands again.  I wish I could tell you there's some new policy, some new weapons system - a silver bullet, perhaps - that could meet this moment; that could keep us safe from the terror that's now among us. But if I were to say that, I'd be lying. All I can promise is that I will fight with every fiber of my being, every weapon in our our arsenal, and with every ounce of God's grace to keep us strong and free and safe.”

“There are two people who exemplified the very heart of courage that every American, including myself, can admire and look to when we feel the oppression of terrorism. Two people stood up and did not allow fear to temper their actions as they risked their lives for another. The American spirit will never be broken by terrorism and Claudia Jean Cregg and Daniel Concannon embody the very symbol of American freedom and heroism. Their actions in the face of mortal danger have saved their lives and that of my youngest and most precious daughter.”

Much to her dismay, the President insisted that C.J. be in the briefing room with him during the speech. Danny stood beside her to the right of the President and, despite his words about wearing his actions proudly, felt a little embarrassed and humbled. Seeing her face redden, even as she tried to smile at the crowd, he had the biggest urge to grab her hand. He knew he should allow her to stand on her own for the public though and resisted. Camera flashes nearly blinded them, but thankfully, attention was back on the President as he began to speak again.

“It is filled with that gratitude and great determination that I resume my duties as President of The United States."

 

 

~~~

The day was drawing to a close and C.J. watched the final briefing in her office while Danny’s words about embracing the fact that she acted despite fear hit home. To be admired by the President of the United States was something to be proud of. Even so, the prospect of going home and being alone again tonight was bleak. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. Her fitful sleep the previous night, everyone trying to offer support, and especially Zoey’s visit had left her sapped.

Knocking on her door, Danny entered, “Hey.”

“Hey.” She gave him a smile from behind her desk.

“You going home?”

She shot him a look.

“Not going say you need rest or to talk or anything, I learned my lesson.” He put his hands up in surrender. When she sighed and seemed to study the wood grain on her desk, he said, “Need anything?”

“I don’t know.” She admitted.

“Coffee?”

“No.”

“Liquor?”

She stifled a small laugh, “No.”

“You want to be alone?”

She looked up now, her blue eyes practically pleading, “No.”

He stuttered awkwardly for a moment, making his way further inside the office, “You don’t have to be alone tonight if you don’t want to be. You have friends you can be with, who would do anything. The President would sit up all night with you if he thought you needed it.”

“I do.” C.J. said quickly before inhibition took over.

Danny paused for a moment, processing, “You want the President-”

“No.” C.J. corrected immediately, “But someone…”

“The Psychologist?”

She was definitely not ready for that, “No, I don’t want to talk about it, I just want to be with someone who already understands without me having to say anything.”

Danny was struck dumb. She was reaching out to him, asking for support and suddenly, he couldn’t seem to find his voice, “I can stay here with you.”

“I want to go home.” She said, softly.

“You want me to go home with you?” Danny asked incredulously but could have slapped himself for asking something so stupid.

“You’re not getting any ideas to take advantage of me in my vulnerable state, are you?” She asked, taking advantage of his discomfort and knowing very well that his intentions were pure.

Danny leapt on it, “No, no.” God, no, please don’t let her believe that after what she’d been through, he begged silently, “I would never-I don’t mean never, I just mean, not now because-”

She smiled at him and he stopped his rambling.

“How long were you planning on letting me go on like that?” He asked.

“A little longer.” She told him.

“Well, it’s good to know you haven’t lost you sense of humor. Or as I like to call it, ‘your joy in making me look like an idiot.’”

Their banter almost made her forget about how vulnerable she felt, almost made her forget what Riyad’s hands felt like, and what the helplessness felt like. Almost.

“So what are we gonna do? Is this a sleep over?” He asked, now fully committed to joking around. His heart ached though, knowing that behind her shield of humor was the woman he loved in distress.

“I don’t care, make cookies.” She said flippantly, ignoring his question about the sleep over.

Danny nodded, “Okay, I’ll go to the store and get some cookie dough. Your place in twenty?”

C.J. smiled up at him, not expecting him to take it seriously, “Have you ever baked cookies?”

“No.”

“Me neither.”

“We’re two of the most educated people in the country, I think maybe we can figure out how to avoid burning some pre-made cookie dough.” Danny told her, with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

“Alright.” C.J. agreed finally.

She took her time getting home, not wanting to arrive and be alone even for a few minutes. It felt odd needing the presence of another person, but she liked how Danny kept her mind off of what had happened. He arrived a few moments before she did carrying a plastic shopping bag.

Inside, she remembered the tea making her feel better and made more. Danny dumped out the roll of dough and cut it open, “Got a pan?” He asked, looking around.

She pulled one from the cabinet and began placing balls of dough on it in various sizes. It was clear that many would run together and others would be burnt for being too small. In the oven, the cookie smell began to fill the kitchen as they drank tea.

“I’m not keeping you from anything, am I?” C.J. asked, suddenly concerned that Danny probably didn’t have a huge abundance of free time.

“No.” Danny answered, though, on his desk were the completed notes on a story due the next day, “I get time off for daring heroics.”

“I never really thanked you.” She said, suddenly, “Don’t get me wrong, I still don’t want you to explain it but I wanted you to know that I’m grateful. I also think you’re crazy for doing it.”

Only a few things in life made a man crazy enough to do what he did, he thought, “In my defense, I did know it was crazy.”

C.J. smiled at him and looked as if she was going to say something else when the timer buzzed, alerting them that the cookies were done. Danny was closer to the oven and pulled out the pathetic remains of what used to be cookie dough, “Looks like we may have two that are edible.”

C.J. laughed, “Two out of what? Ten? Twelve?”

“Two out of sympathy.” Danny said with a smirk.

“We’re eating all of them.” She announced, giving him a scolding look, “Every one.”

 

~

A plate of what could only loosely be called cookies sat on C.J.’s coffee table. Two glasses of half drank milk were beside it. C.J., wrapped in a throw, having taken off her shoes, sat beside Danny who was trying to choke down a burnt cookie.

“Truly, you’re a master.” He said crunching down on the cookie.

C.J. gave him a lazy smile, her eyes drooping.

Danny tilted his head, “You’re clearly tired and waiting for me to get out of here, so I’ll-”

“No, I’m fine,” She said, immediately, “My eyes are just tired.”

“Along with the rest of you.” Danny pointed out, but got the hint that she didn’t want to be alone. She had asked for someone to understand without her having to talk about it, so he hoped he was understanding correctly, “C’mere.” He shifted on the couch, reclining further and gently pulled her closer. She lay her head on his chest and he smiled at how right it felt. Her arm draped over him and she sighed deeply, and he thought it sounded content. Once she shifted enough to be comfortable, it didn’t take long before he noticed she was asleep. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder and placing his hand over hers, he closed his eyes as well.

_C.J. was against a wall. Several hands pawed at her, grabbing at her clothes. A bloody and cowering girl was across the room, a tall dark figure standing over her, a knife gleaming in his grasp. The girl was Zoey. C.J. rushed forward but the hands pulled her away. She was thrown to the ground and she was terrified to realize that she couldn’t move. The dark figure now loomed over her with the knife. The blade punctured her skin viciously as he cut her clothes off. She felt his weight press down on her…_

Danny woke up a couple hours later to distressed sounds and agitated movement beneath him. C.J. was clearly still asleep, but no longer peaceful. Her body suddenly tensed and Danny attempted to soothe her without waking her up. He gently stroked her arm and watched her with pained blue eyes. He ran his soft touch over her hair and she seemed to wake. The tension in her body slackened and drew in a deep breath. She stretched a little and looked up at him, untangling herself from his body and sitting up, making it abundantly clear to him that every muscle in his body was stiff and cramped. He stretched and groaned as his muscles protested.

“Sorry.” She mumbled.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” She said, looking haunted. Finally, she looked at him, “Forgive me, you could be at home. You don’t have to stay.”

“C.J., I voluntarily walked into a terrorist situation because of how I feel about you. Sleeping on a couch is a walk in the park.” Danny rationalized, trying to make her feel better.

C.J. looked away and he could see the pressure and guilt building.

“I’m also not expecting anything.” He clarified, “I just want to help you through this and if that means leaving…” He allowed his words to trail off.

“I don’t want to take advantage of any feelings you have.”

“First of all, you have them too. Our jobs keep us apart, not our feelings. Second, you were abducted and nearly raped, can you just stop worrying about consequences for right now and take advantage of the feelings that I have for you? I told you I don’t expect anything. So, without any consequence at all, I can stay if you want.”

C.J. swallowed after his passionate speech and the silence hung in the air for a moment while she processed it, “I’d like you to stay.”

Danny nodded and smiled, “Well, we’re not fifteen anymore, there are no rules that make the bedroom off limits. A bed is not some unspoken sex invite. I am perfectly capable of sleeping next you and nothing more. I do know that we’d both be more comfortable in there though.”

“You’re right.” She said nodding. Standing, it was clear that the couch had left her cramped too. He followed her into the bedroom. Danny took off his belt and button down shirt, leaving his slacks and white t-shirt.

“I wouldn’t begrudge you some pajamas.” He said, softly.

She opened a drawer and pulled out a loose t-shirt and soft cotton pants. She changed in the bathroom while he slipped beneath the sheets. Joining him, she gingerly positioned herself around him, laying her head on his shoulder. His hand came up and ran through her hair and he turned his head toward her. The scent of her hair filled his nose and he couldn’t help but kiss the crown of her head.

“Thank you.” She whispered in the dark for so many things but mostly for not expecting anything she couldn’t give while still being here. He understood.

 

 

~~~

The next day, C.J. was still being benched for the next press conference and she finally decided to speak up about it. In the Oval Office with Leo and The President, she objected, “Sir, the questions are unavoidable. The next time I do a press conference, I’m going to get bombarded. I’d really prefer to make that sooner rather than later and get it over with. Right now, waiting looks like I can’t handle what happened rather than allowing the frenzy to die down.”

“We just didn’t want to overwhelm you by throwing you to the lions. Toby has had a tough time which is nothing compared to the questions you’ll be asked.” Leo argued, “It wasn’t personal.”

“I didn’t think it was, but I’m saying that I’m ready to go back in there now.” C.J. said quickly, “This is a hump that I’ll need to get past no matter how long I wait.”

“It’s only been a day, C.J.” President Bartlet pointed out.

“I know, sir. But, I think it’ll be harder if I wait. They might take it easy on me since it’s still so fresh.”

The President looked at Leo for guidance, and the latter shrugged, “I don’t have a problem with it as long as you step away again if you need to.” President Bartlet decided.

“Thank you, sir.”

 

~

The briefing room was full but they were expecting Toby. C.J. stood outside the door, briefing notes in hand, Carol by her side. With a small exhale of preparation, she straightened her posture and opened the door.


	12. An Incomplete Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C.J. finally opens up about her troubled mind and Danny realizes that spending time with her may lead to something that is detrimental to their current careers.

There was a moment of shocked silence as C.J. took the podium. No one really knew what to expect and she still bore signs of abuse, the bruise on the side of her face the most obvious evidence of her ordeal. Danny looked up from his notebook, sensing the sudden change in atmosphere, and was also surprised to see C.J. at the podium.

She looked at her notes and put on her glasses as if it were any other day, “At this time, Qumar has been voluntarily offering intel and support in weeding out any further terrorists who may have been assisting their counterparts in the United States.   Ambassador Umar Usef has been in communication with the Qumarian Sultan who claims no responsibility for the terrorist acts in the past few days and offers his sincerest sympathies for the fallen Agents.”

“C.J.” It was a lone voice, tentative and unsure.

C.J. looked up, waiting for the question.

It was Steve, “Has there been any indication of resistance or retaliation from the Qumari people?”

C.J. shook her head, “No, not as of this time.”

“Why all the secrecy surrounding Shareef’s death? If he was a terrorist as the White House claims, why did his assassination need to be kept from the American people?”

“Secrecy was important to ensure National Security. I’ll refer all national security questions to the Pentagon.” She said, simply.

“C.J.” Came another voice, bolder, “Will you or Zoey Bartlet be giving statements about your captivity?”

“Not at this time.” C.J. said, know that wouldn’t be the end of it. The tension in the room was like a rubber band and it had suddenly been released. Several shouts for her to call on the next question came in quick succession.

“Katie.” She said, knowing that Katie wouldn’t be as rudely bold as some.

“There is some concern that the eight terrorists who had Green Cards may not be the only ones. How does the government plan to screen Qumari applicants in the future?”

“Right now, the application process is pretty stringent already, but it will probably open a dialogue on procedures.”

The next question didn’t wait for her to call, “C.J., will The Secret Service have to answer for their failure to prevent the kidnapping?”

“Five Agents were killed and another remains in intensive care. No one in the White House is placing blame on the Secret Service. They are owed gratitude for their service since they gave their lives in defense of the President and his family. I imagine extra precautions will be taken in any future events, however.” C.J. answered with ease, feeling herself get in stride.

Danny smiled, getting the same vibe from her that she was falling back into it more easily than even she anticipated.

“Will we be able to talk to the medical team who treated you and Zoey Bartlet?”

C.J. glanced up, over her glasses at Scott, “All injuries were fairly superficial so we don’t feel the need to release information on private medical attention received.”

“Were you or Zoey Bartlet sexually assaulted? And if so, will you be tested for STD’s?” Came a voice with which she was not familiar.

C.J. was so taken aback by this extremely blunt and targeted question that she said nothing for a moment. It was the reporter who had asked Toby the same question yesterday and she found she didn’t recognize him, “Anyone not trying to publish tabloid smut have a question?” She said, finally. When no one answered, probably so shocked and embarrassed by their fellow reporter that they decided to keep quiet, C.J. nodded, “I’ll be back for the afternoon briefing at about one.” Head still high, she began to walk out.

Danny glared at the reporter who had asked the inappropriate question but his attention was diverted by another reporter.

“C.J.” Came Steve’s voice.

C.J. turned.

“We’re glad you’re back.” He said with a smile.

C.J. gave him a genuine smile as others piped in agreeing with him. It almost made up for the rude question earlier. Feeling an affection for her reporters, she nodded and left the briefing room.

“I want the tabloid guy’s White House credentials taken before the one o’clock briefing.” C.J. told Carol coolly as she walked by.

When she walked into her office, there was a note on her desk. Unfolding it, she read;

_Without consequences, not expecting anything, we should try and perfect those cookies._

Sitting at her desk, she fiddled with the note in her hand, a smile playing at her mouth.

"Hey," Toby peeked into her office, "Nice job out there." His face revealed absolutely nothing but C.J. smiled at him, knowing it was Toby's way of supporting her. She didn’t know how to ask him for more, but her mind was not nearly as settled as she portrayed.

 

~~~

“I don’t imagine I’d be a tough case.” C.J. was saying to the councilor the President had brought in for her and Zoey to talk to. Her name was Jessica Rankin.

“What do you mean?”

“Just that after what happened, I’d imagine diagnosing me won’t be too tough.” C.J. clarified, clearing her throat uncomfortably.

“I’m not really trying to diagnose you, I’m opening up a dialogue between us in case there are things you want to talk about.” Ms. Rankin answered.

“I don’t know what to say.” C.J. admitted, her tone revealing irritation, “I haven’t know what to say to anyone. When people ask how I am, I don’t really know.”

“Instead of making it cerebral, let’s talk about any physical issues you have. Are you sleeping alright? Any headaches or other unusual aches and pains?”

“I have headaches, well one long headache for the last day, really. I have a hard time falling asleep.” C.J. began, “I have pretty unpleasant dreams, but I assume those will go away with time.”

“Most likely. It’s been under forty eight hours since you were rescued, it’s normal to experience some stress symptoms after a trauma. Do you feel like you should be recuperating faster?”

“Not necessarily, I just wish I would.”

“Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“No.” Her tone was almost snippy.

“Do you want to talk about your reaction to what happened?”

“Not with someone I just met.” C.J. told her.

The councilor kept a neutral face, despite C.J.’s shortness, “I do seem to get the vibe that you want to talk to someone though. Is there anyone you would feel comfortable talking to?”

“It’s not the people I would be talking to, it’s what I would be talking about.” C.J. said as if it were obvious, “So, no, there is no one.”

 

~~~

“You did really well in the briefing room today.” Danny said as he and C.J. sat at her kitchen island again over tea.

“Yeah.” C.J. answered slowly, ignoring the fact that this comment might have otherwise annoyed her.

“You okay?” Danny asked, noting her distraction.

“I went to see that psychologist today.” She said, intent on looking at anything but him.

“Yeah?” Danny was surprised.

“I couldn’t talk to her. I was too awkward and flippant.”

“You don’t have to, you know.”

“I do have to.” She said, suddenly, “I hate that my reactions to this are so run of the mill. Everyone feels helpless when they go through something, everyone feels like they were spared and life is shiny and new again when, in reality, it’s really exactly the same as it was before. I have always considered myself more rational than most, a thinker, and here I am having the typical reaction. Acute Stress Disorder is the official title of what I have, and my symptoms are on the nose right down the line.” She said, matter of factly, motioning with her hands while she spoke, “I feel dazed, I startle at everything, I’m irritable, I can’t sleep. The only one that I wish I had that I don’t is a dissociative amnesia where I can’t recall parts of what happened. The fact is that I remember everything very clearly. I remember him threatening that he would rape me if we tried anything. I remember his hands, his voice, his breath on…on my face, I remember feeling like those were definitely going to be the last moments of my life and they were going to be lived in fear.”

Danny paused, this sudden confession unexpected, but her research and knowledge into the disorder not at all surprising, “So, your biggest problem is that you’re not dealing with the stress more easily than anyone else who has Acute Stress Disorder?”

“No,” C.J. said, putting a hand to her forehead, “I think I’m using that as an excuse. I mean, I do think I should be dealing with it better, but I know I’m covering…”

“You’re pretending to be mad at yourself for not bouncing back right away when in actuality, your biggest issue is what happened.”

“Yeah.”

Danny smiled, “That’s pretty convoluted.”

C.J. gave him a scolding look, “You know what-”

Danny didn’t let her talk, “You handled the press briefing like a mob boss this morning, only a day removed from the kidnapping. Yeah, you might be having some trouble but you need to give yourself a little more time than two days. There are very few women in the world who could bounce back from that as quickly as you have. You’re so busy setting impossible expectations for yourself that you don’t realize how amazing you are. You knew that his anger would be focused on you, he told you what would happen and you put Zoey through that window anyway. You walked right up to that podium today and easily deflected that moron reporter without missing a beat. Your reaction to what happened is anything but typical so give yourself a break.”

C.J. took in what Danny had said, her blue eyes unfocused as she considered his words, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Danny pressed, as if there was no way that she just agreed with him so easily.

“You made a decent point.”

A small smile formed on Danny’s face and got bigger, “I did.” He agreed.

“Did you make decent cookies?”

“I’ll have you remember that I had little to do with the cookies last time.” He objected, walking toward the oven and looking at his watch. He opened the oven and pulled out the pan.

C.J. smiled in surprise at how perfect they came out, “I can’t decide if I’m impressed or disturbed that you bake better than a grandma.”

“Baking is not just for grandmas, but manly men, manly, good looking, charming men.”

Her smile widened and she once again played the whole scenario out in her head. She and Danny would get together and their careers would suffer to the point of never recovering. The White House would stop trusting her and he would drop a good story if he felt the need to protect her. It could never be, at least, not right now. Her smile disappeared.

~

Another chaste night sleeping side by side went by and C.J. slept peacefully, her nightmares fading.  The next morning, with Danny lying next to her and having gotten a taste of what it might be like to be with him, C.J. knew she had to end it for both their sakes. He might claim there were no consequences, but with his arm draped over her and the desire she felt to wake him with a kiss, she knew there were consequences. Slipping out of bed, she prepared a coffee pot before Danny woke and came into the kitchen.

Danny seemed to sense there was something on her mind as they both got dressed and prepared for work. In truth, he had come to the same conclusion and knew it was only a matter of time before she would have to push him away again. But, in the spirit of his promise of no expectations, he resolved to simply fade out without a fuss. It wouldn’t be easy, however, not after getting a taste of what it might be like to be with the woman he had loved for a long time.

He placed his empty coffee cup in the sink, rinsing it out, “I gotta get going.” In an effort to keep things from getting awkward, he left before her yesterday too.

In her typical power suit, C.J. stepped out of the bedroom, “Okay.” She gave him a smile, “Thanks for the pristine cookies.”

“Anytime.” He said, sincerely and hoping his voice properly layered the fact that he meant he was available to support her anytime she needed it.

Her face became serious and he saw that his single word had gotten through.

Not allowing things to get too serious, he said, “Don’t I get a goodbye kiss?” He knew he would get defiant response but it would break the tension. It was time to go, he told himself.

“Whatever happened to not expecting anything?” She said, approaching, taking the bait and keeping things light.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.” He smirked.

“Danny, we-” She began.

He put a hand up. “I know.” He assured her, “It’s okay. I really didn’t expect anything.” He smiled, sincerely when she grabbed his hand, “You’re gonna be fine.”

“Yeah.” She said, feeling already that things were getting easier.

“I’ll see ya.” He turned and grabbed the doorknob, knowing that if he stayed there another second, if he looked into her blue eyes another moment, he would kiss her. Her hand still holding onto his, he opened the door. Feeling a tug on his arm, he turned back and was pulled into a kiss.

C.J.’s soft lips connected with his and he closed his eyes, drinking it in. The initial awkwardness of the unexpected event passed quickly and the kiss deepened. His chest warmed beneath her hand as she rested it there and he moved to hold her. Burying one hand in her hair, he put the other firmly on the small of her back, resisting the urge to pull her against him.

C.J. allowed the kiss to play out, grabbing this one last moment before she had to fully become the Press Secretary again, permitting herself a single instant free of consequence and worry. Slowly, she pulled away, feeling feverish and dazed. They stood for a moment, facing one another, neither wanting the closeness to end. Finally, Danny slipped his hand from the nape of her neck to her cheek before letting go.

“I’ll see ya.” He repeated, a sad smile on his face as he closed the door behind him. Perhaps, if he knew that in another four years C.J. would become his wife, he wouldn’t have felt like a piece of him had just been left behind as he walked away. If he understood that his incomplete heart would be full with a little more time and patience, his smile wouldn’t hold such a shade of longing and disappointment. He allowed himself one look back before driving off.

 

THE END

(But stay tuned for an epilogue!)


	13. Epliogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four Years Later

It had taken months to get out of the White House routine. Days where C.J. woke at five in the morning grew fewer. Times where Josh or the President’s office called lessened. Soon, weekends were relaxed and workdays were more about hiring contractors in Kenya and less about Kazakhstan. Ever since he had met her at LAX, Danny watched as the pressure of the nation slowly eased off her shoulders.

Sitting in their living room in a suit a year later, he glanced through their half open bedroom door and caught glimpses of her pulling a red cocktail dress on over her head, smoothing it out, and tucking her hair back into place in the mirror. Slipping on a pair of short black pumps, she emerged. He stood, smiling like a love struck school boy.

“That dress makes me want to skip dinner and go straight to foreplay.” He choked out, adjusting his tie and admiring the curves the dress hugged.

She smiled, “Waiting is good for you, builds character.”

“I have seven years’ worth of character then.”

She gave him a sidelong glance and he pulled her into a kiss. The kiss deepened but C.J. gently pulled away.

“We aren’t really going to skip dinner. I’ve been looking forward to it for a week.” She said with a smile, softening the blow with another short kiss before walking toward the door.

Flustered, Danny cleared his throat and followed.

 

~

After dinner and a few glasses of wine, C.J. looked out from their private balcony table onto the city lit up against the night sky. They had both turned their chairs toward the sight, continuing to drink and talk comfortably. Her long legs were crossed and one hand lay in her lap while the other wrapped gracefully around the stem of a crystal wine glass. Danny watched her fondly, knowing full well what a wonderful woman he had. Most men couldn’t live the life she had and overcome the hardships she suffered. He smiled wistfully in her direction.

Catching him, she turned and smiled back, “What?”

“I’m not sure I could do it justice in words.”

She tilted her head, questioning.

“But, I’m a writer and that’s my cross to bear.” He said, still smiling, “In the past seven years, I never really stopped thinking about you. I mean, I lived my life, I looked for love, but I always had an image of you in my head and carried it around like a picture in my wallet. It got tattered and frayed, but it never dulled. Any other picture I collected, the few I collected, paled and faded. You were the one I couldn’t let go.” He paused.

C.J. was looking at him in stunned appreciation from his emotional outburst.

He took a breath, “I realized that in the past months, reality has become better than my reveries.” Danny reached into his pocket and stood in the same motion. Rounding the table, he knelt in front of her, producing a delicately intricate diamond ring.

“Danny.” C.J. breathed, blinking rapidly.

“I want you to be my wife, Claudia Jean.”

C.J. broke out into a huge smile and leaned over to kiss him.

“Does that mean you will?” Danny asked, when they parted.

She gave a breathy laugh, “Yes.”

Danny stood and C.J. followed suit. Taking her hand, he slipped the ring on. Admiring it for a moment, she wrapped her arms around him and they kissed again. Three thousand miles away from the White House, C.J. and Danny could finally be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading everyone! I am all for feedback, so please leave remarks if you think it could use improvement or even if you just liked it!


End file.
